No Way To Stop It
by SheWrites91
Summary: AU: Lauren is a bookstore owner with more to her than meets the eye. Bo is a single mother that works down at her Grandfather's local pub. What happens when they realise that what they needed is something they didn't know they wanted? All characters are human unfortunately.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey all, so this is my first shot at writing Fanfiction (Yay) Hope you all enjoy it. I don't write often but I thought I'd give this one a go. I couldn't help myself with Doccubus. It's just such an amazing couple, I couldn't help but feed my obsession by writing fanfic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All material - Characters etc belong to their rightful creators.

**No Way To Stop It**

**Chapter One:** Lilly

_**Lauren**_

"Hello."

My ears perk up at the sound of the voice. I was so immersed in the book I'm reading, I hadn't heard anyone enter the bookstore. Putting down the book I'd been reading, I look up over the counter, my eyes falling on a small girl with big curious blue eyes. They are the deepest shade of blue and seem to stand out in contrast to her brunette hair that falls to the top of her shoulders. I raise an eyebrow at her and can't help but smile down at her.

"Hello there," I reply placing my book atop the counter. "What can I do for you today?"

My heart warms as the little girl gives her the biggest toothy smile. She couldn't have been more than five or six years old.

"I wanna buy a book for my mommy," she replies. "It's her birthday today."

"Oh?" I reply making my way around the counter and crouching down next to her so that we are at eye level.

"Mhmm...Papa says I can choose," she says before leaning in and motioning for me to move in closer. She looks around the store as if to see whether anyone is within earshot before cupping her hands to her hands to her mouth. I lean in my ear as she whispers, "Mommy doesn't know we're gone. Shh."

I can't help but feel myself smile again at her. Then in the most serious face I can manage, I run my thumb and pointer finger across my lips, turning it before throwing away the imaginary key letting her know that her secret was safe with me. The little girl giggles and claps happily but then she quickly composes herself and in the most adult manner sticks her hand out.

"I'm Lilly."

Taking her tiny little hand in mine, I shake it gently and give her my own professional nod of acknowledgement. This is one smart kid; I'll give her that.

"It's nice to meet you Lilly, I'm Lauren. That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you," she says blushing a little. "I like your name too."

I stand again and scan the store to see if I can locate her grandfather. Not being able to see any one resembling someone that could be her grandfather, I look down at her again.

"Lilly, where _**is**_ your Papa?" I ask.

"He's outside. He says he'll stand guard in case mommy comes looking for us. But I just think he doesn't like looking at books with me."

_She's also observant._

I chuckle. Moving to the side I see a man indeed standing outside watching one of the TV's in the shop across from my bookstore. He definitely didn't look like he was looking out for his daughter, too immersed in whatever film seemed to be playing on the screen in front of him. He wasn't a very tall man. He wore a grey vest with a white dress shirt underneath and matching grey dress pants.

"Okay then Lilly, shall we get to it then? What does your Mom like to read?" I ask. I watch her as she scratches her head thoughtfully, scrunching up her nose in the most adorable way. It takes her only a few seconds before her face lights up.

"Mommy likes to cook a lot," she says beaming. For a second I scan my brain quickly for a good cooking book that I could give Lilly for her mother.

"How about I get you something that has a little bit of cooking and baking in it?" I ask her. Lilly nods enthusiastically and takes my offered hand as I lead her to where the cookbooks are.

"I love baking. Mommy always lets me lick the wooden spoon whenever we make chocolate cake. Sometimes I have to share with Aunty Kenzi, but that's okay. Mom says it's polite to share," Lilly tells me as we stop in front of the various books for cooking and baking. She doesn't sound too happy about the idea of sharing.

"Your mom is a wise woman and she's right kiddo. But I think you're right, licking the spoon is definitely the best part of baking," I say winking at her. I quickly pick out the book that I was looking for and show Lilly the cover. Her eyes widen as she takes in the vibrant colours reaching out to touch it before nodding furiously in agreement.

"It's so pretty and it looks so real! I want that one please."

"Good choice," I say nodding and giving her a playful wink. "Should we wrap this one up?" I ask as we make our way to the counter, bringing her around with me. Since it's a quiet day, I don't worry too much about anyone seeing. It's after all my store. I pick her up and sit her on one of the stools behind the counter.

"What's your Mom's favourite colour?" I ask her.

"Blue," she replies confidently.

_Guess I should've known that._

Before taking out the blue wrapping paper I have under one of my tables, I walk over to where the greeting cards are and select a birthday card. In a drawer behind the counter, I bring out a set of coloured pens and hand it to Lilly.

"How about you write your mom a message in the birthday card while I wrap her present?" I tell her placing the card and pens in front of her. Once again, Lilly's eyes light up as she takes the card and pens, placing them carefully on the counter in front of her. Turning her back to me Lilly immediately reaches for the blue pen, but before she starts to write, she turns in her stool and looks over at me.

"Thank you Lauren," she says before turning her attention to the task at hand.

"You're welcome sweetie," I reply, unable to help the smile that spreads across my face. I shake my head and reach for the blue wrapping paper that I have under my table.

Just when I finish wrapping up the cookbook, I hear the door open. Assuming it's Lilly's grandfather wondering where she is, I look up to find Ciara walking in with what looks to be Chinese food. As if on cue, my stomach gives a little rumble, reminding me that I had missed breakfast this morning.

"Oh?" She says when she spots Lilly behind the counter, "and who might this be?" She asks placing the takeaway bags on top of the counter. I watch in amusement as Lilly stops what she's doing and holds out her hand much like she did earlier to me.

"I'm Lilly, and you are?"

Ciara's eyes quickly dart to me, amusement also written on her face, she quickly takes Lilly's hand in hers and gives it a gentle shake.

"My, how polite. I'm Ciara, what have you got there Miss Lilly?" Ciara asks looking down at what Lilly had been doing.

"It's for my Mommy's it's her birthday today. I came with Papa to buy her a present. Lauren helped me pick it, and Papa's over there," she said gesturing to me with her thumb before pointing out her grandfather who was now definitely engrossed in whatever was going on across the way.

"Really now?" Ciara says moving towards me with the food and pulling it out of the paper bag. My mouth begins to water as the smell of sweet and sour makes its way to my nose.

"And since when do we let customers behind the counter, let alone write cards?" Ciara asks me quietly, a hint of a smile in her voice, letting me know she's just teasing. I roll my eyes at her as I place Lily's wrapped up present next to me waiting for her to finish her card. I eye the Chinese food on the table before calling Lilly.

"Lilly, honey, would you like some food?" Before Lilly could answer, her stomach gives a loud growl giving me her answer. Her blush reaches the tips of her ears before we all start to laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes," I say opening the boxes with sweet and sour, noodles and other miscellaneous foods before making my way to the kitchen in the back to get a small bowl for Lilly.

"I finished my card for Mommy, Lauren," she says proudly as she jumps off the stool and walks over to me, handing it over. I smile and put it into an envelope before sticking it onto the present.

"I'm sure your Mom will love it," I say. "Wait here with Ciara while I go get your Granddad, we can't let him stand out there all day."

"Omfkay," Lilly replies already with a mouth full of noodles. Lauren shakes her head and chuckles quietly to herself as she makes her way to the entrance.

_I like her._

* * *

_**Bo**_

If I was agitated before, I was definitely agitated now. It had been an hour and a half since I had last seen my Grandfather or my daughter. I hate it when Trick takes my daughter anywhere because they could be anywhere. Where in the world had they gone off to? Trick had told her they were going for ice cream, but it didn't take an hour and a half to get ice cream. Again I pick up my cell phone and dial Trick's number only to be sent to voicemail again. Narrowing my eyes, I let out a frustrated sigh and decide to go looking for them. Just before I could make it out the door, Kenzi bursts through it almost running into me.

"Woah there, hey Bo-Bo! Happy Birthday miss thang, another year older and another day closer to your retirement," She says before pulling me in for a tight hug. I roll my eyes at her and mumble a 'Gee thanks for the reminder Kenz,' before letting her go.

"You know you love me, anyway, where are you rushing off to and where is my adorable, gorgeous niece? I haven't seen her like, forever," she says as she stands back, arms folded eyeing me and waiting for an answer.

"You saw her two days ago and your said niece, has gone somewhere with her Great Grandfather for supposed "Ice Cream" an hour and a half ago," I say making quotation marks in the air before lowering them.

"Really? Maybe they just got caught up with something…or maybe buying you a present?" Kenzi says suggestively. I narrow my eyes at her. She holds up her hands defensively.

"Hey, it's true, I'm pretty sure I heard the two whispering something about a present. I don't know, that girl of yours can be really sneaky sometimes."

"Mhmm…I wonder who she gets that from," I say making my way towards the door again.

"Not my fault, I swear," Kenzi replies.

"Uh huh. You gonna come with? They're not too far from here, I tracked Trick's phone. They're where they're supposed to be, but it keeps showing me they're at 'Johnny's TV Yard'. We don't need another TV and if they're buying a new one, it shouldn't take an hour and a half."

"Didn't I tell you a tracking device would be helpful?" She asks looking at me proudly.

"I'm not happy that I used it because I still think it's wrong Kenz, but for now, it's the only thing that's keeping me sane right now. I swear I'm gonna be pissed if I find out Trick's dropped his phone." I reply as we quickly rush out the door and downstairs to the car and make our way to Johnny's TV Yard.

I found it strange that Trick had taken her to a store that sells only TV's. The thought that maybe Trick had dropped his phone did nothing to settle my nerves. The only reason I'm ruling out Trick's phone being lost is the fact that had he dropped it someone would have found it by now. I trust Trick, but this was the first time they had ever gone out this long before. I hate worrying about the whereabouts of my daughter. I know that for a six-year-old she's a lot smarter than most. She's also very outgoing and loves people. Sometimes I wonder where my daughter gets her confidence from because it's certainly not from me. Dyson isn't exactly the friendliest person in the world either.

My daughter is the centre of my universe and right now I try to push the thought of something happening to her, to the back of my mind. I only hope that when I get to where we're going that I would find them – eating ice cream. When Kenzi and I pull up to the small shopping area, I quickly scan the area in the hopes that maybe they were just coming out of their favourite Ice Cream place across the road. Not seeing Trick or Lilly, I quickly motion for Kenzi to get out of the car. I lock the door and scan the parking lot for my grandfather's car and find it parked about six cars down from mine. I frown and let out another frustrated sigh.

_Where the __**hell**__ could they be?!_

"Hey Bo-balicious, I'm pretty sure we came here for a reason so can we please hurry up and go look for your daughter so I can shower her with Kenzi Kisses?"

I nod silently and follow her towards the long alley of shops. I had never been as far as Poppy's Ice Cream parlour whenever we visited this place. I knew there were several stores along this alley but it never interested me enough to go explore. It's why it puzzled me to find out that Trick and Lilly were in the midst of the not to busy alleyway. As Kenzi and I made our way past shoppers and shops, I couldn't help but wonder why I hadn't explored this area. It certainly had a lot of stores and cute little knick-knacks around.

Kenzi's hand on my elbow pulls me out of my intrigue, remembering that we were here to look for Lilly. We turned a corner and two stores down another alleyway filled with shops was 'Johnny's TV Yard' only there was no Trick in sight. It was then that a chill ran down my spine at the thought of what might have happened. Picking up my pace I was now dragging Kenzi as we made our way to Johnny's. Stopping at the front of the store I peek inside but see no one inside. I quickly rush in and stop to scan the store. An old man with a great potbelly, receding grey hair and a moustache greatly resembling Colonel Sanders, jerks awake from behind his counter at my hasty entrance.

"C-can I help you?" He says groggily trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes discreetly while making an effort to look less guilty for falling asleep.

"Did an old man with a grey vest and a little girl come into this shop at all today?" I ask briskly, still standing by the door. It was then that I realised that Kenzi hadn't followed me inside. I push the thought aside and just assume she is waiting for me outside. The old man stands from his chair and rubs his belly thoughtfully before shaking his slowly.

"No love, not that I know of. However, I did see an old fellow with a grey vest standing outside there watching _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory,"_ He replies pointing towards the outside window where I can see Kenzi laughing at something that was showing. I frown and nod at him about ready to turn around and exit the store.

_Thanks for nothing._

"You can ask Lauren from across the way, maybe she saw which way they went," he says before I mumble a quick 'thank you' and walk out the store. I close my eyes and rub my temples at the impeding headache that seems to have made itself known. I grit my teeth and chastise Trick silently for being so thoughtless and not calling her at all. I open my eyes and glance over at the bookstore that the old man had suggested.

"Kenz?" I call as I slowly make my way towards the store, I can't see the counter from the outside so I decide it might be a good idea to at least try "Read All About It". Just before I reach the door I hear Kenzi's footsteps behind me. I rest my hand on the handle as I look back at her and ask her what she was laughing at.

"Oh. _Up! _Was pla—"

"Mommy!" I whip my head around to find Lilly running toward the door. I quickly open it and make my way inside just before she reaches me, jumping into my arms. I catch her and wrap my arms around her, hugging her tightly, relief washing over me at finding her safe and sound. I let her down and straighten myself. I look up to find a guilty looking Trick emerging from behind one of the bookshelves. I glare at him giving him my trademark _'You are so getting an earful later'_ look.

The sound of the door opening and closing again draws my attention from Trick as Kenzi walks in, scooping Lilly into her arms, raining her with her promised "Kenzi Kisses".

"Monster!" Kenzi says still raining kisses.

"Aunty Kenzi!" She exclaimed giggling at her Aunts antics. A movement in the corner of my eye catches my attention as I draw my eyes away from my daughter and Kenzi to see who it is. My breath hitches suddenly as I watch a blonde woman with hair that disappears down her back, dark blue button down shirt and black skinny jeans that look painted on, emerge from behind Trick. I could only watch frozen, as she seems to glide towards us, a warm smile on her face.

"Mommy, mommy, that's Lauren," Lilly's voice brings me back to reality. I shake my head and look down at her tugging on my arm. When I look up again, Lauren is in front of me, her smile is so warm and inviting I can't help but return it.

"Yes I am," she replies her voice sounding slightly amused. Lauren holds out her hand and it takes me a second to realise that I need to shake it.

"I'm Bo," I reply placing my hand in hers, I can't help but feel a light shock run from the tips of my fingers to the tips of my toes as I shake her hand gently. I also can't help but notice how soft her hand is before letting it go.

"Nice to finally meet. Lilly has been telling me about how awesome her Mom is, oh and Happy Birthday," she says with a twinkle in her eye. I can feel myself flush as I utter a quiet thank you and look down to my feet.

"Umm…Lilly, I think you forgot something by the way," I hear Lauren's soft voice as I look over at my daughter to find her quickly cover her mouth as if shocked and uttering a quiet 'Oh' before running off back in the direction Lauren had just appeared.

"Ahem," I hear from behind me. I had almost forgotten I had come with Kenzi. Quickly gathering myself, I clear my throat and reach for Kenzi's arm and pull her forward.

"Lauren, this is Kenzi, my ever so loving best friend," I say sarcastically. Kenzi glares at me before stepping forward to shake hands with Lauren.

"I'm only friends with her because her daughter is so darn cute," Kenzi says poking tongues at me. Lauren gives a soft chuckle and for some reason it makes me smile inwardly at the sound. I definitely wouldn't mind hearing that again.

_Woah, what the hell?_

At the sound of Lilly's pattering feet across the wooden floors of the store, I look up to see her running towards me again holding what looked like a gift bag. I raise a quizzical brow towards Lauren who just smiles and shrugs at me. I crouch down just as Lilly reaches me.

"Happy Birthday Mommy," she says beaming as she hands me the gift bag. I peer inside to find something wrapped neatly in navy blue wrapping paper and a golden ribbon, with a white envelope tucked just underneath the ribbon.

"Me and Papa came to buy you a present Mommy, we had to keep it a secret. We didn't really come for Ice Cream."

Suddenly my anger at Trick evaporates as I pull my daughter in for another hug and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You got this for me?" I ask. She nods.

"Mhmm…Lauren helped me pick it out and she wrapped it because I do no good at wrapping yet. But you can't open it until we get home! I wrote a card and everything," she says enthusiastically and then in a more serious tone, "I hope you like it."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it. Thank you sweetheart," I say unable to resist giving her another kiss on her little forehead. I stand and turneto find Kenzi smiling at me knowingly.

"You knew?" I ask.

"Of course, I did tell you but you never believe me so I just went along with it."

Turning to Lauren, I smile at her.

"Thank you Lauren," I say genuinely grateful. She returns my smile and shrugs saying that it was her pleasure and that Lilly was very good at choosing gifts. I watch as Lauren looks down at Lilly who she quickly winks at. Just then Trick and another woman emerge from behind the shelves again. She introduces herself to me as Ciara, Lauren's business partner and older sister.

"Anyway, we better get going, we have a big night planned tonight don't we Little Monster?" Trick says looking over at Bo and Kenzi. Lilly nods and I watch as she runs over to Lauren giving her a quick hug. Lauren is momentarily surprised, not really expecting it but quickly picks Lilly up and gives her a kiss on the cheek and hugs her properly. Ciara moves towards the too and kisses Lilly on the tip of her nose.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Miss Lilly, we hope to see you again," Ciara says.

"Can we come here again tomorrow mom? Please?" Lilly asks, giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

"We'll see, only if it's all right with Lauren and Ciara," I say. Lauren lets her down gently and watches Lilly bound over to me.

"We would be happy to have her visit, any of you. You're all more than welcome, I'm pretty sure Trick wouldn't mind watching movies through Johnny's window again," Lauren replies. Trick looks embarrassed and brushes off Lauren's light teasing with a laugh.

I thank Lauren and Ciara again before taking Lilly's hand in mine as we turn to leave. Just before we reach the door, I glance over my shoulder again and bite my lip as I meet Lauren's gaze. I wave tentatively at her before turning towards the door again.

"Thanks for lunch Lauren," Lilly calls out again, just before we slip out the door.

* * *

Later that night after a small get together with few friends and Lilly's father, I settle into bed with Lilly's unopened gift sitting on my bedside table. I had tucked her in a half hour ago. Throughout the night she had reminded me that I couldn't open it until later when everyone was gone. She wanted her gift to be the last opened. I smile as I pull out the present. I know immediately that it is a book. I marvel at the wrapping. It is intricately and neatly wrapped. I'm almost too afraid to ruin the wrapping paper. So I don't, gently untying the ribbon, I slip the card off and open it. I smile when I see the card. It read 'To a Special Mother" in the front with a picture of Lilies on the front. It was very clever and I knew then that Lilly couldn't have picked it. When I open the card however, it had Lilly's familiar squiggly handwriting. It read:

Happy Birthday to the

Bestest Mommy

Lots of love, Lilly.

On the other side of the card was a stick figure drawing of her and Lilly. Made obvious only by the words 'Mommy' and 'Lilly" written under each figure. My heart swells and tears begin to blur my vision. My god I'm so lucky to have a daughter like Lilly. Sniffling and quickly wiping the tears that seemed to have escaped, I make-work on the unopened gift. I am careful not to rip it as I carefully pull the taped edges off. I gasp when I see the book. It is beautiful. I also know that this book is a lot more expensive considering it contains one or two recipes from every well-known chef and baker throughout the years in it. In the back it also contains several lined pages that could allow me to add my own recipes in the book.

I find myself excited at the prospect of using the untouched recipes in the book the next day. I had learned later on that night from Trick that Lauren had given them the gift free of charge. When Trick had insisted that he pay for the book, Lauren refused and told him that if it really made him feel that bad, he could pay for the greeting card, but that was it. I couldn't believe my ears when he'd told me about it. I made a mental note to pop into Lauren's store sometime tomorrow and thank her again. Maybe she would visit her with Lilly after picking her up from school. This is definitely one of the best gifts that I have received in my life. At the top of my list is and always will be: Lilly.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Way To Stop It**

**Chapter Two: Until Next Week**

**_Lauren_**

I decide to stop by and visit my parents the next morning before heading into work. It was mainly for my father rather than my mother. She and I never really see eye-to-eye. It didn't help that I abandoned the family realtor business and decided to go my own way. The little bookstore I owned and worked at on the weekends was just something I enjoyed doing.

Ciara was the golden child in our mother's eyes having stayed in the family business. Ciara, however, stayed because it was all that she knew. I was the child that wanted different things. During the week, I am a Lawyer with a reputation and by the weekend I am the owner of 'Read All About It' bookstore. The store I owned was something I had always wanted growing up. One day I want to be there full time, but for now, I need to concentrate on building my career further. Having two jobs keeps me busy, but that's what my sister is for.

My father is quite the contrast to my mother. He was always on my side of the battles. As a child he always encouraged creativity and individuality. He always made it a point to remind Ciara and I that we were our own people who controlled our futures. At first I had been guilty about declining my dad's offer to work for the business that he built from the ground up, but after telling me that he would be upset if I didn't choose what made me happy, I broke away.

I moved away for a few years to get my Law Degree and graduated at the top of my class. Now I had built a name for myself, separate from "Lewis Realtor". I'm proud of what I've achieved and so was my father. As much as I hated it, he always made it a point to tell people that I was a 'Big Successful Lawyer'. My mother thought it a waste considering we had an already successful business. She never really understood my need to branch out and do things independently.

As I enter my parent's household, the smell of pancakes and bacon attacks my senses as I close the door behind me. I smile and quickly make my way to the kitchen where I know Mary-Anne would be. Mary-Anne was mine and Ciara's Nanny and cook growing up. She had been with us for 30 plus years now, she was family.

"Are those chocolate chip pancakes I smell?" I say as I enter the kitchen. Mary-Anne drops the spatula she's holding and turns towards me giving me her signature lopsided smile before opening her arms and beckoning me forward. I take the hint and move in to give her a hug. I hadn't seen her in two weeks and I suddenly feel slightly guilty for it. Her hugs never fail to put a smile on my face.

"Sit, sit," she says pointing towards one of the stools by the breakfast bar. "How've you been sweetheart? You better not take this long to visit again. I've missed you," she rambles while quickly placing three large chocolate chip pancakes, strawberries and bacon onto a plate before putting it in front of me. She straightens and narrows her eyes at me before I can say anything.

"I can't believe how skinny you've gotten Lauren, you need to eat more. You're a stick."

I roll my eyes at her as I begin to dig into my pancakes. I close my eyes and savour it. No one made pancakes as good as Mary-Anne. When I open my eyes again, Mary-Anne has her arms folded across her chest giving me a stern look as she taps her foot impatiently waiting for my reply.

"I've been fine. Just busy with work, but I promise not to stay away so long. I'm sorry Mary-Anne; I just haven't had the time the last two weeks. I've been handling that Yates case and it's just been…busy," I finish shrugging at her. Her older features soften as she moves forward to take both my hands in hers.

"Lauren my darling, you work too hard. Don't forget it's okay to have fun sometimes," I smile at her and nod. She lets go of my hands and turns back to the stove.

"Where're Mom and Dad?" I ask taking another forkful of pancakes.

"Your mother's upstairs getting ready to go out with Lottie." She replies not missing a beat as she flips the pancake.

_Don't know why she bothers to hang out with that woman, she's horrible._

"Your father should be down shortly. He's the one that requested the pancakes. But he specifically told me to say it was Ciara if you happened to pop by."

I cringe. My father is diabetic and he knows better than to have pancakes or bacon for breakfast. As if on cue, my father waltzes into the kitchen, his smile reaching his eyes as they land on me. At 59, he stood at 6'1 with a full head of grey hair and a face that looked too young for his age. He was a big man with a big heart and a matching belly to boot. I had inherited his brown eyes and nose, but I only wished I had inherited his love of life. Ciara was the one that looked more like my father except for her hair.

"Lauren, honey, good morning! I've missed you," he says happily stopping behind me. He places his hands on my shoulders giving me a gentle kiss on the top of my head before popping down next to me. I turn towards him to find him looking guiltily at me.

"Don't give me that look Dad, you know you shouldn't be eating this stuff," I say waving my fork at him.

"Aw come on Lo Bear, you know I can't resist Mary-Anne's cooking. Besides I've been good all week! Haven't I Mary?" He asks turning to Mary who has her back towards them. She turns only to nod and wink at him before placing three pancakes on to another plate and handing it to my father.

"You, are no help Mary-Anne," I say glaring at her.

"Two pancakes? Really? Lauren has three!" My father mumbles under his breath as he stares at my half empty plate.

"Now Roger, just because I agreed to make pancakes, doesn't mean I don't remember that you have to watch your health. Your daughter's right, besides, Lauren needs some more meat on her bones, the girl is way too thin!" Turning off the stove, she moves over to the pantry and starts work on my mother's breakfast. Oatmeal and yoghurt. Unlike my father, my mother was a health nut.

"Lauren! Darling! Nice of you to finally join us," I turn in my stool to greet my mother, moving towards her I give her a quick peck on the cheek before settling down again. If one were to look at my mother, you would know instantly that we were related. Everyone said that I looked exactly like her. Being a year younger than my father, she too had aged very well.

"How is that cute little bookstore of yours doing?" she asks as she sits down at the dining table behind us. I roll my eyes at Mary-Anne before answering her. I know all too well that she's really not that interested in it. My mother couldn't care less if the building burned down.

"It's fine Mother, I'm heading there now. I just wanted to pop by and say hello. Anyway, I had better get going; it's almost opening time. Tell Ciara thanks again for the lunch yesterday," I say getting up off my seat and moving around the island to place my half eaten breakfast in the microwave. Suddenly I'm no longer in the mood for breakfast. I'm pretty sure my father will retrieve my leftovers after I've left the house. Kissing Mary-Anne on the cheek and giving her a light squeeze, I make my rounds, kissing both my parents on the cheek as well.

"Thanks for the breakfast Mary-Anne, it was amazing as always, see you next weekend," I say waving at them.

* * *

When I arrive at the bookstore, I relax a little before opening up the store. Of all the things that I own, this is probably my most prized possession. Sure I don't work here full time but it's something I'm working towards. As I child I always found solace in a library and whenever I went into a bookstore, I would be in there for hours and never left empty handed. This little bookstore was my pride and joy and I loved it. Although Ciara was my business partner, she always referred to it as being my store. She was just there as decoration.

I make my way into the back room, taking a sip of my soy latte. As I pass the counter, I notice the packet of coloured pens lying on the small table Lilly had occupied yesterday. I smile at the memory before my thoughts move to her mother. I feel a slight fluttering in my stomach as I remember the look on her face as she watched me approach her yesterday afternoon.

Bo is a beautiful woman that much is obvious but she had a sense of vulnerability to her that I saw when she was interacted with Lilly. There was also a kind of sadness to her that I couldn't quite put a finger on but it was there. I wonder briefly if they're going to come into the store today. I find myself wanting to know more about Bo, but I don't know why. All I want to know is that I want to be her friend. I shake my head.

_Come on Lauren, don't be creepy. _

I set my coffee down on the counter and move into the little kitchen I have in the back room. I shake my head at the few dirty dishes left on the sink. Ciara obviously forgot where the dishwasher was. Placing the bowls and spoons into the dishwasher, I straighten when I hear muffled voices coming from the store. Making my way to the front I find my two employees Jessica and Sarah chatting animatedly about something.

"Morning girls, " I greet them. They stop talking and move toward me with big smiles on their faces. They both seem to be excited about something.

"Morning Lauren," they reply in unison.

"What's got you both so excited?" I ask taking the bait.

"Arthur McCarthy is coming, can you believe it? Do you think you can get him to do a signing here? I know you're kinda famous. Oh my god, he's such a good writer! I love his books," Jessica says staring dreamily into the distance. Sarah nudges her playfully and winks at me.

"The books or him?" She teases her friend who narrows her eyes at her.

"Shut up! He's just a really good writer for his age okay?"

"Yeah…whatever," Sarah says taking off her jacket and placing her belongings in the locker behind the counter.

"How are you Lauren? Busy yesterday?" Sarah asks logging herself into the computer.

"I've been good. But no, it was quiet actually. Okay Jess, enough fawning, there's work to be done today," I say laughing bringing her back to reality. "I'll see what I can do. From what I hear, he's here on holiday but I can't make any promises. Anyway girls, we better get the store ready, that next book in the "Justice" series is coming out today which needs to be on the shelves by 12 this afternoon. Danny and Britanny should be here soon."

Both girls nod and follow me to the back storeroom where the boxes of books are waiting to be laid out. We hear another two voices signalling the arrival of Danny and Brittany the other two employees that worked during the weekend. I smile at the girls and nod at them.

"Ready?" They nod back and return my smile.

"Ready," They both reply.

This was going to be a long and busy day. My eyes land on the coloured pens that I had yet to pack away when I make my way with an arm full of books towards the front and shake my head, my smile from earlier growing wider. I silently hope that during the rush, Bo and Lilly make an appearance.

* * *

**_Bo_**

"Lilly honey, wakey wakey," I say gently shaking her shoulder.

"Noo…" she says cringing into her pillow and pulling her covers over her head. I straighten and place my hands on my hips thinking about my next line of attack.

"If you don't get outta bed, I won't let you bake cupcakes and lick the spoon. Pretty sure I heard Aunty Kenzi say she'd help me," I say grinning down at my daughter. Just like that she shot out of bed.

"Okay, I'm awake now," she says running to the bathroom. I laugh as I follow her to the bathroom and lean against the doorframe.

"I thought that would get you outta bed. How would you like to come with me to see Lauren and Ciara? I think I remember you telling me you wanted to see them again today," I say nonchalantly glancing down at my nails pretending to study them.

"Huh? Yesh pleash mommy," Lilly replies, her eyes wide with excitement as she continues to brush her teeth. I nod at her and wink.

"Okay, well you better get a move on sweetheart. I'll be downstairs. I think you deserve Cocoa Puffs for breakfast this morning. After that we can make the cupcakes using the new book you gave me. I thought maybe we could make some for Lauren and Ciara," I say. I turn on my heel and make my way downstairs to the kitchen.

My apartment isn't very big but it's big enough for Lilly, Kenzi and I. The apartment complex is secure and it's not too far away from the Dal Riatta, my grandfather's bar. Trick offered to give us the apartment above the bar, but I didn't find it ideal for my daughter. It also would've meant that Kenzi would spend most of her time down in the bar drinking Trick's entire top shelf.

After my breakup with Dyson, we both agreed that moving out of the house we had shared would be more practical. Kenzi decided to come live with us after she dropped out of college five years prior. She only lasted six months before deciding that the college scene wasn't really her thing. I never really understood why she dropped out. She is smart and she is really amazing with computers. I never pushed the subject with her though. She was old enough to make her own decisions. So now she worked part time at the Dal and occasionally picked up odd jobs here and there.

We had become friends after I found her lurking around Trick's bar picking customers pockets and almost getting into trouble after a new comer offered her a drink and spiked it. She was only 18 going on 19 at the time, with a fake ID and bangs. Since then, she had become whom I considered not only my best friend, but also my sister. She had been there with me through thick and thin. I loved having her around and Lilly absolutely adored her.

"Ughh…" I hear from the couch just as my foot reaches the bottom stair. I look over in the direction of the sitting room to find Kenzi sitting up, her back to me with her head in her hands.

"Shit. I am _**never**_ drinking again, EVER," she mumbles loud enough for me to hear. I smile and continue on towards the kitchen to boil the kettle.

"You say that every single time. You and I both know that's not going to happen…Coffee? Also, please watch your language," I say as I move around preparing Lilly's breakfast and searching my pantry for the ingredients needed for the cupcakes.

"Sorry…but yes please," I hear as Kenzi approaches the kitchen. She pulls out a chair and plops herself down unceremoniously. "I blame Hale. He promised he would come over last night but then he cancelled last minute saying his family wanted him to help them with something. I call B.S. because that's the same excuse he used last time."

Handing Kenzi a cup of coffee, I stand next to her and give her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sure there's an explanation as to why he couldn't make it. That doesn't mean you have to drink yourself into a coma Kenz. Would telling you we're making chocolate cupcakes make you feel any better?" I ask as I place Lilly's bowl of cereal on the table just in time to hear her small footfalls bounding down the stairs.

"It doesn't…it really doesn't," she mumbles taking a sip of her coffee. Her shoulders relax as she savours the hot liquid. "Thanks."

"Morning Aunty Kenzi!" Lilly says brightly running over to Kenzi and jumping onto her lap. Kenzi manages to move her mug out of the way just in time to catch her. She groans but manages a forced smile as she kisses the top of Lilly's head.

"Morning Monster, as much as I love your bright personality, Aunty Kenzi needs a little quiet…so inside voices please," she explains to the six-year-old. Lilly kisses her on the cheek and hops off of Kenzi to sit on her own chair where her bowl of cereal sits.

"Okay Aunty Kenzi," she whispers before shovelling Cocoa Puffs into her mouth. I cringe.

_Lilly spends way too much time with Kenzi. _

For a good ten minutes the three of us sit in comfortable silence as Kenzi and I drink our coffees while Lilly has her breakfast. When Lilly finishes, she jumps out of her seat and races to put her bowl in the sink.

"Okay, finished Mommy, can we make the cupcakes now, pleassse?" She asks forgetting all about being quiet. I chuckle at the sound of Kenzi's wince.

"Of course we can sweetie, but first let's wait until Aunty Kenzi is up in her room before we start okay? She needs to do some recovering."

"Is Aunty Kenz sick?" She asks innocently, a look of worry crossing her features. I reach out and move her hair out of her face.

"No sweetie, she's okay, she just needs more sleep. She had too much special juice last night," I answer standing up from my seat and leading her into the kitchen.

"Oh…m'kay then."

"You better save me some cupcakes Lil' Monster. Now as much as I would love to stay and bake, my bed is calling me, goodnight!" Kenzi says dramatically before trudging up the stairs to her room.

"Mommy? She does know it's morning right?" Lilly asks looking up at me with a puzzled expression. I laugh and pick her up giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Aunty Kenzi's just had a long night. Now how about them cupcakes?"

* * *

It takes me almost ten minutes to find parking when we finally arrive at AlleyWay Shopping Lane. It is definitely a lot busier than yesterday which seems odd to me. Everywhere I look, teenage girls walking in groups or mothers with their daughters are talking animatedly amongst each other. It's then that I realise that today is the release of the fourth (or is it fifth?) book of the new 'Justice' series that teen girls have been raving over. I only know this because Kenzi had been complaining about it.

I begin to have second thoughts about rocking up to Lauren's bookstore when it clearly seems to be busy. But we'd already made the cupcakes and Lilly couldn't stop talking about how excited she is to see Lauren and Ciara again. I sigh and grab the box that held our baked goods inside, deciding that they would just drop the cupcakes off because she didn't want to interrupt if they were this busy.

As I join Lilly on the other side of the car, I take her hand in my free one and crouch down in front of her.

"Lilly honey, I'm afraid we won't be able to stay very long. I think Lauren and Ciara might be very busy today," I tell her, bracing myself for the inevitable pout that's going appear on her face. It appears only seconds after I utter my last words.

"Aw…m'kay then," she says quietly, clearly disappointed that we won't be able to stay longer.

I stand again and tug her arm gently to let her know that we had to make our way to the store. As we start our walk through the numerous shops, I decide that it might be easier to carry Lilly as we navigate ourselves through the chaos for fear that I might lose her.

_Wow, didn't realise how popular this series was. Argh, I hope no one bumps me._

When we reach the corner that turns into the alley where the store is located, my mouth drops at the line that seems to be leading from the shop all the way to the end of the alley. I bite my lip and hope that Lauren or Ciara are near the windows so we can get in without customers thinking we were trying to cut in.

"Mommy, why are there so many people here?" Lilly asks, her eyes looking around at the number of people lining up.

"Because there's a new book out today that everyone wants to buy."

"Ooo…can I have one?" She asks me hopefully.

"We'll see. But first let's try and get these cupcakes to Lauren before someone decides the ground needs them more," I reply quickening my pace towards the store. I stop at the door and peek inside in hopes to find the familiar blonde hair that belongs to Lauren. Standing on my tiptoes, I spot Ciara.

"Lilly, can you see Ciara there?" I ask her. She nods, a smile dancing on her lips.

"Do you think you can wave at her to try and get her attention?" She nods again and begins to wave frantically at Ciara. A girl with a red t-shirt, bushy brown hair and glasses catches us and whispers something to Ciara. Spotting us, Ciara smiles and briskly makes her way to the entrance.

"She sees us Mommy," Lilly says excitedly. Ciara pushes herself through the entrance and motions for us to follow her inside. Some customers move aside to let us pass through. We follow Ciara all the way to the back of the store and into the kitchen where it's quieter and less hectic.

"Hey, I didn't think we'd being see you two again so soon," Ciara says as she gestures for us to sit down. I gently place Lilly on the ground before she races over to give Ciara a hug, which the older woman returns.

"Hi Ciara, where's Lauren?"

"Hey there kiddo. Lauren's just in her office. Wait here, I'll go get her, she'll be pleased to see you both," she says once she lets go of Lilly.

"Can I come?" Lilly asks quickly.

"Lilly…" I warn.

"Its cool, come on little one. We'll be right back with the boss," Ciara says with a playful wink at me.

I sit there patiently tapping my finger against the table, holding onto the box of cupcakes as I wait for them to return. It doesn't take long before I hear the familiar sound of my daughters voice as she chatters away to both Ciara and Lauren. When I look up from the table, I find only Lilly with Lauren. When our eyes meet, I feel a slight fluttering in my stomach. I feel myself becoming momentarily lost in the warmth of her brown eyes.

Lauren is the first to break eye contact as Lilly pulls her towards me. I stand and practically shove the white box with the cupcakes under her nose. She looks at me with a look of amusement written all over her face. I feel myself blush as I mentally kick myself.

"I uh…I wanted Lilly and I to make you and Ciara some cupcakes…as a uh, as a thank you for yesterday," I say almost shyly. I don't know why I'm acting so strangely around a person I barely know. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and smile at her.

"Trick told me that you gave me the cookbook for free, you really didn't need to do that," I say again. "So thank you." I look down at the ground, suddenly finding it incredibly interesting the way the tiles melded together.

"It's chocolate cupcakes, I helped mommy make them. They're delicious!" Lilly's voice chimes in breaking the tension. If that's what you could call it.

"Are they now?" Lauren asks. I look up to find her eyes still on me, a smile playing on her lips. They don't stay on me for long as she finally takes the box from my hands. "Well then, I definitely need to taste one of these delicious cupcakes."

My eyes follow her as she places the cupcake box on the table and opens it taking a peek inside.

"Wow. They definitely do look very delicious," she says taking one out and removing the paper before taking a small bite. My eyes follow her tongue as it sneaks out to lick the frosting from her lips. I shake my head and look down at Lilly who's looking up at Lauren expectantly awaiting the verdict.

"Mmm…Yum. I think you're right Lilly, these _**are**_ delicious cupcakes. Thank you both for bringing these for us. You really didn't have to," she says.

"It's nothing really. I just really wanted to thank you for the book. It's the least we could do."

"They're amazing, thank you." Placing the half eaten cupcake onto a small plate, Lauren crouches next to Lilly and pulls her in for a hug. "You are a very good baker Miss Lilly. Thank you."

"You're welcome Lauren. Mommy did most of the work, I just licked the spoon," Lilly replies with a giggle. We all laugh at Lilly's antics.

"Anyway, we better get going, you seem to be very busy out there today Lauren," I say remembering that we weren't meant to stay for long. I might be imagining things but I'm pretty sure I see a quick flash of disappointment cross Lauren's features before she masks it with a smile.

"Yeah, it's been one of those days unfortunately," she replies. "It was nice to see you both again, especially you little one."

I smile as Lilly gives Lauren her signature pout.

"I wish we could stay longer," she says sadness evident in her voice. Lauren sits in one of the chairs and motions for Lilly to move closer.

"I'll tell you what, how about you pop by next weekend and you can help me stock some of the shelves hmm…well, that's if your Mom says yes of course?" She says looking at me over Lilly's head.

I cross my arms and bring my hand up to scratch the bottom of my chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm…I don't know," I say teasingly.

"Awwww…please mommy? Please can we come and help Lauren? Pretty please?" She asks giving me her best puppy dog look.

"I guess…" I sigh dramatically, throwing my hands up in the air in defeat.

"Aw come on, how can you resist that cute face?" Lauren says smiling up at me with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Okay, fine, you both win. But just know that I will not be responsible for the number of questions Lilly will be asking you that day," I reply grinning at her.

"I think I can handle it," Lauren challenges playfully.

"Yay!" Lilly exclaims, running over to hug me. Taking Lilly's hand in mine, we make our way out to the front again with Lauren following behind us. As we reach the front I turn toward Lauren,

"So…next week?" I ask feeling shy again.

"Next week," she smiles with a nod.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited about seeing her again next Saturday. Like Lilly, I too shared in her excitement at the prospect of spending more time with Lauren.

_Until next week._


	3. Chapter 3

**No Way To Stop It**

**Chapter 3: Dates and subtle glances**

_Lauren_

I sit at my desk lost in thought when the door to my office bursts open. I whip my head up to find Tamsin walking in with a huge smile on her face. I raise a quizzical brow at her. Walking over to the sofa on the opposite side of my office, she plops herself down onto it.

"How're you Lewis?" She asks, the smile on her face making me slightly anxious.

"Do I want to know what you're so happy about?" I ask leaning back in my chair, folding my arms and narrowing my eyes at her suspiciously.

"Can't your best friend in the whole entire universe come visit and see how you're doing?" She challenges.

If there's one thing I know about Tamsin, it's that she never visits me during office ours unless it's for something she wants. I glance down at my watch and find that it's 9:30 a.m.

_She definitely wants something._

"What did you do now?"

"What makes you think _**I**_ did something?"

"Because it's not lunch time yet and we both know that unless it's for lunch, you never visit me. It's not even 10 a.m. Also, shouldn't you be at work?"

"Ouch. Here I thought that maybe you might want to see me. That hurts Lo, it really does," she says holding her hand up to her heart. I roll my eyes at her and pinch the bridge of my nose letting out a sigh.

"Just tell me," I say opening my eyes to look at her again. It's been a rough morning and the last thing I want to do right now is play one of Tamsin's silly guessing games.

"Fine, fine. Geez, seems like something crawled up your ass this morning. But you better pull that thing out because you're going to be thanking me," she says sitting up straighter.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asks, her excitement becoming obvious.

I glare at her realizing where this is going. In case I'm wrong, I decide to play along. I shrug.

"Most likely looking over this case. I need to sort some of this out before tomorrow because Jefferson isn't hauling ass so I'm doing the work. I need to prepare for a hearing next week Monday."

"Jefferson is a grade-A asshole. But that's beside the point. You need to take a break and by that I mean you are going out on a date tonight," she says looking extremely proud of herself. For some reason, Tamsin has it in her head that I need to get myself a significant other to make myself happy.

"Aw come on Tamsin, again? You know I don't like it when you set me up on your random blind dates!" I say standing up from my desk and moving over to grab a file from my filing cabinet.

"Aw come on Lo! Besides, it won't _**really**_ be a blind date. You've met this girl before, it's Nadia, remember her? She's that cute photographer that we went to high school with? You used to have the biggest crush on her!"

"Nadia? That was High School Tamsin. Besides, I'm busy!" Picking the file that I need, I move back to my desk and throw it unceremoniously onto in. I have a case to prepare for and Tamsin coming in for another attempt at match making isn't making things any better. Especially since, thanks to Jefferson, I now have to clean up his mess.

Tamsin narrows her eyes at me and purses her lips.

"Come on Lauren. When was the last time you went on a date, let alone had a girlfriend? You can't just spend the rest of your life working! Look, I'm not asking you to marry the girl, just give her a chance. Please?"

I sit on the edge of my desk, closing my eyes, I rub my temples feeling a little annoyed with Tamsin. I know she means well but the last time she set me up on a date, the woman decided it was a good idea to follow me home. The last thing I need is a relationship. Tamsin and I had already discussed this but it seemed to always go in one ear and out the other.

"Okay, how about this," she continues when I don't reply, "IF this doesn't work out, then I promise I'll never play matchmaker with you ever again. Deal?"

I hear her move from the sofa to stand in front of me. I sigh and look up at her sceptically. She stands her ground, folding her arms across her chest.

"Fine," I relent, "But!" I say holding up my finger to stop her from saying anything.

"This has to be the last blind date you ever set me up on Tamsin and I mean it."

She grins and nods furiously, obviously happy with herself. If anything, when Tamsin wants something, she'll stop at nothing to get what she wants. It can drive me up the wall sometimes and she knows it all too well.

"Excellent! I knew you'd see it my way, I promise you won't regret it Lo!" With that she moves in to give me a quick hug before rushing out the door again.

"I'll text you later with the deets…or her number. I'll ask her first. Bye!"

And with that she's gone. I shake my head and make my way back to my chair. I eye the couch longingly wanting to take a nap all of a sudden but decide against it. This case wasn't going to solve itself.

* * *

_Bo_

From what I can see, it's going to be a steady night at the Dal tonight. As I wipe the bar top down, I glance at the clock hanging in the far wall. It's almost 6 p.m. and only a handful of people are in here. Guess I shouldn't be surprised considering it's only the middle of the week. I left Lilly with Kenzi tonight. One of the staff had called in sick so I had to come in and cover. Sometimes I wish Trick would hire more staff. It's hard being away from Lilly during the weekdays.

"Hiya Bo, how's it going tonight?" I look over to my right to find Jordan 'Bubbah' Banks sitting in his regular spot at the side of the bar. He's a jolly man in his late forties with less hair on his head than his beard.

"Oh hey Bubbah. Not too bad tonight, just filling in for Trish. She's sick. What can I get for you tonight? Also, keys please, you know the rules," I tell him holding out my hand for him to place his keys in. Almost every Wednesday night, Bubbah would be at the Dal drinking away his money. The only rule was that he leaves his car keys with us for him to pick up in the morning. Thursdays were his days off.

"Can I get some whiskey tonight please love? Had a bit of a rough day today."

I nod and take his keys before moving over to fix him a glass of whiskey, no ice.

"First one is on the house Bubs, you look like you could use it," I say sliding the glass to him. He catches it and gives me a thumbs up. Won't be long before I'll be making a call for a taxi.

"Bo, could you get another crate of beer from the back please?" Trick calls from the other side of the bar.

"Yep," I reply walking towards to storeroom. When I return I find Dyson sitting at the bar talking to Trick. I smile at him as he catches my eye and wave. He waves back before turning his attention back to whatever it is Trick is saying. I'd hardly seen him for two weeks since he left for some undercover work except for that day on my birthday. After stocking up the fridge with beer, I make my way towards them.

"Hey Dy, when did you get back?" I ask stopping next to Trick.

"About an hour ago. Had to report back before I have to go back Sunday afternoon. I wanted to pop by and ask if I could take Lilly out for the day on Sunday? I'll pick her up on Saturday afternoon."

I think about it for a while wondering whether I have any plans with her on Sunday. That's when I remember I'd promised Lauren we'd be over to her bookstore on Saturday to help her out. Finding no problem with him taking her on Sunday, I smile at him.

"Yeah sure, she's missed you. But is it okay if you pick her up on Sunday morning? It's just I promised a friend of mine that we'd help her with stocking her bookstore on Saturday," I say. I smile at the thought of seeing Lauren again on Saturday. Movement at the entrance signalling new customers catches my eye. My jaw drops when I see Lauren walk through the double doors looking slightly confused as she searches the bar. She's looking incredibly professional in her dark grey pencil skirt with matching blazer. On the inside she wears a white button up and completing the outfit are a pair of black pumps. For a second I just stare at her until a gentle nudge from Trick brings me back to reality. I look at him and ask him what's up.

"Isn't that Lauren?" He asks, apparently not noticing me ogling her a minute ago. I look over in the general direction Lauren had come and catch her eye. I can't help the smile that creeps up on my face as I nod at Trick and wave Lauren over. Instead of waiting for her to get here, I excuse myself and head over to meet her halfway.

"Hey, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" I ask when I reach her. I don't know whether if I should hug her or shake hands, so instead I just smile awkwardly and hope that I don't look too ridiculous. Since we're both standing in the middle of the bar, I motion for her to sit down at one of the tables nearby.

"I'm uh…I'm here to see someone. It's my first time here so I hope I'm not late. I hate being late," she utters looking slightly nervous.

"Oh?" I reply looking around the bar, "Are they here?"

She shakes her head and then shrugs.

"No, I don't think so. We were supposed to meet at six o'clock but I don't see her yet."

"Would you like something to drink while you wait? We can head over to the bar and you can wait there?" I ask her, pointing over at the bar. When she agrees, we both get out of our seats and head to it. I make my way around behind the counter and ask her what she'd like to drink.

"A beer would be great," she says smiling at me nervously. As I grab a beer bottle from the fridge I wonder silently why she seems so nervous. I push the thought out of my mind and hand the cool bottle to her. A shiver runs through me when our fingers brush. I have to bite my lip.

"First ones on me," I say giving her a playful wink.

_Where the hell did that come from?!_

She smiles at me and seems to relax a little.

"Thank you. First the cupcakes and now the beer? I should give people free gifts on their birthdays more often. This place is very nice," she replies taking a sip of her beer.

"Trick owns this place, so it's only fitting that I help out as much as I can. So…just finished work?" I ask leaning my hip against the bench.

"Mhmm," she nods, "It's been a trying day, that's for sure."

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea," she answers shaking her head.

"That leads me to believe that you're not just your average everyday bookshop owner now are you? Well…that and the outfit," I say motioning to her clothes. She laughs and at that moment I decide that I like hearing her laugh.

"Very observant," she teases, "but yes, I only work at the bookshop during the weekends when I can. During the week I'm a Lawyer."

"Well…you look great," I hear myself say before I realize it. I feel my face heat up not believing that I had just said that out loud. I silently pray that Lauren doesn't see how red my face is and hope that the semi-dark lighting in the bar hides it. So to save myself from further embarrassment I change the topic.

"Lilly's looking forward to Saturday, by the way. She can't seem to stop talking about it. She keeps asking me what we're going to bake next to bring to the bookshop," I tell her. Lauren laughs and shakes her head.

"Well tell her I can't wait to see her this Saturday either. Your daughter is a great kid. She's also very smart," She says giving me a small smile.

"Thank you," I reply returning that smile and feeling my heart swell with pride for my daughter. A frantic waving Bubbah who seems to be trying to get my attention interrupts our conversation. I look over at Lauren apologetically.

"I'll be right back, I just need to check on ol' Bubbah over there," I say, pointing over at him. I turn towards Bubbah and signal to him to see if he wants another drink. I also notice that Dyson is no longer in the bar. I frown and wonder why he left without saying goodbye. I shrug it off and walk towards Bubbah to give him another glass of whiskey.

"Lauren? Is that you?" I hear from behind me. Whoever it is, is very loud. I whip my head around to find a very attractive woman standing next to Lauren. She has light brown skin, dark curly brown hair that is tied up in a loose pony tail, full lips and from what I can see, a well tone body wrapped in a dress that sticks to her like a second skin. I watch silently as Lauren turns and smiles at the woman. She stands from her seat and hugs the curly haired woman. I set my jaw and watch as I hear Lauren ask 'Nadia' how she's been.

"I've been good. Sorry I'm late Lauren, I uh got kinda lost," I hear Nadia say, her hand still on Lauren's shoulder.

_I wish you could get lost. _

I don't know why but for some reason, I suddenly feel a slight twinge of jealousy at the way the woman seems to be flirting with Lauren. I shake my head, ridding my mind of these thoughts and straighten myself. Not being able to stand back and watch any longer, I approach the two women slowly, suddenly feeling the need to force my smile.

"I assume this is who you were waiting for?" I ask Lauren, completely ignoring Nadia.

"Yes, Bo I'd like you to meet Nadia," she says motioning to Nadia. "Nadia, this is Bo. Bo's grandfather owns this place."

"Nice to meet you Nadia."

I give Nadia a tight-lipped smile and nod of acknowledgement. I'm suddenly tense, completely unsure of what to do or say. She smiles all too sweetly at me and replies with a quick 'Likewise'. I hate her already.

"Can I get you something to drink? I've already got my beer," Lauren asks politely turning to face Nadia.

"Oh! Yes please, can I have a Cosmo please Boo? And don't be afraid to keep them comin' hun. I need to get this beautiful woman drunk so I can take her to bed," Nadia's laughs at her own joke and slides her hand down to Lauren's arm. Lauren looks a little uncomfortable but laughs along with her.

_I'll show you hun. And it's __**Bo**__._

"Sure," I manage to say through gritted teeth becoming slightly annoyed with how Nadia's voice seems to be dripping with sweetness. I glance over quickly to find Lauren's eyes on me. She gives me a small smile that slightly calms me down a little. Not sure whether I can handle being polite with Nadia any further I move around the bar to make her the drink.

_Fuck. Tonight is going to be a long night!_

* * *

_Lauren_

Although I'm on a "date" with Nadia, I can't help but steal several glances over at the bar where Bo is busy making drinks and chatting to customers at the bar. After getting Nadia's first drink, she suggests that we get seats that are a little more private, so we move to the booths.

The Dal really is a nice place. Not too big and not too small. The atmosphere and the feel of the place seems very comforting. There aren't a lot of people here but it's only Wednesday after all. When Tamsin texted me, she said that this was the place she had chosen because it's out of town but not too far from my apartment.

Nadia is okay. She's very talkative and I don't mind too much that she's doing all the talking. She's already on her third Cosmo while I'm still on my first beer. I have to admit that she really has filled out during the years and her once short hair has grown a lot since High School. She's now a professional photographer working for some out of the way magazine that I haven't heard of. All in all this date is going fine.

Although everything seems to be going okay with Nadia, I can't help but let my thoughts wander over to Bo. Watching her interaction with Nadia earlier was just a little too uncomfortable for my liking. For some reason I also feel slightly guilty for being on this date with Nadia while Bo is around. I sigh and look over at Nadia again, nodding at something she had just said that I didn't quite catch. I watch as Nadia gets up from her seat.

"Okay, you wait here while I go order another drink and make my way over to the little ladies room. Won't be long Lo," Nadia says touching my arm before walking away. I chuckle to myself at the overly exaggerated way she seems to swaying her hips as she walks. From my seat I watch as she stops at the bar, waiting for Bo to serve her. When Bo finishes with the customer I remember her calling Bubbah, she looks over her shoulder to see Nadia and I can see her stiffen a little before making her way to her. The vibrating of my phone alerts me to a text message. I look at the screen to see 'Tamsin' on it. I open the message to see what she wants, no doubt wanting to know how things are going.

Tamsin: How's it going? Fireworks yet? ;)

I take a moment to think about whether or not to tell her the truth.

Me: It's ok.

I put my phone on the table and glance over at the bar again and find that Nadia isn't there anymore but instead I catch Bo watching me. She smiles and points to the fridge behind her asking if I want another beer. I shake my head. My phone going off again catches my attention.

Tamsin: That's it? Just 'ok'?

Me: Yep.

That's all I text back, knowing full well that she's going to be completely annoyed with my lack of feedback. I brace myself for the inevitable phone call that's sure to follow. Sure enough, seconds later my phone lights up again, showing that Tamsin is indeed calling. But before I can answer it, a shadow casting over the table causes me to look over and find Bo standing there. She places Nadia's drink across from me and nods to my phone.

"You're not going to answer?" She asks as my phone continues to ring.

"Nope, Tamsin can wait. She's just being nosy."

"Mmm…okay."

There's a moment of silence between us. I frown down at my phone and bite my lip.

"Is everything okay? You're still on your first beer," Bo asks, a look of worry on her face.

_My god she's adorable. _

"Everything's fine really. To be honest, I'm not really in the mood to drink tonight. I still have a lot of work to do tonight so I'll save after hours Lauren for another time," I joke. Bo chuckles lightly.

"Now that you bring it up, I think I'd like to meet this 'After Hours Lauren' she sounds fun," she replies. We both laugh until a cough interrupts us.

"What's so funny?" I find Nadia standing behind Bo, her hands on her hips looking back and forth between us suspiciously.

"Nothing. Bo was just bringing your drink over," I reply quickly. Bo nods and turns to me again.

"Did you need anything else?" She asks. In the corner of my eye, I can see Nadia looking slightly annoyed with Bo. I have to bite my bottom lip to stop the smile that seems to be threatening to show. I don't know if it's the lighting or just my wishful thinking but I could've sworn I see Bo's eyes flick down to my lips for a fraction of a second.

"No thanks, Bo, we're good here. Thank you."

As Bo returns to the bar, I watch her until the sound of Nadia shuffling into her seat forces me to stop.

"What kind of a name is Boo anyway?" She mumbles. I raise a quizzical brow at her, slightly annoyed at her petulance.

"What?" She asks all too innocently. Suddenly I'm no longer in the mood to be here any longer and decide to let her down easily.

"Look Nadia, I know that it's early, but I was wondering if maybe we could continue this another time? It's just I've got a mountain of paperwork waiting on my desk at home and I need to sort out a few case files for tomorrow which I haven't even put a dent in," I say eyeing her carefully.

"Oh…this isn't because of Boo is it?" She asks suspiciously narrowing her eyes at me.

"It's Bo, and no, I really do have a lot of work and I've got a bit of a long night and an early start tomorrow. So would it be okay if maybe we call it a night for now? I can give you a ride home if you'd like and you can pick up your car tomorrow," I offer, knowing that she's had a few too many drinks to be able to drive home. She sighs audibly and downs her drink before standing.

"Before we go, were you interested in me at all tonight?" She asks averting my gaze. I look at her for a moment before answering her truthfully. She's fiddling with her glass. I reach across the table and place my hand on her wrist, stopping her. She lifts her head and her eyes meet mine. I smile softly at her.

"Nadia, you're a beautiful woman. In High school I would have answered that question with a resounding yes. But it's only fair that I tell you that my feelings aren't exactly the same as when we were in High School. I should have told you this from the beginning but I'm not really looking for a relationship at the moment. I caved into peer pressure from Tamsin and decided I'd give this a shot, but clearly, my mind is elsewhere at the moment and not on this date. I'm sorry," I answer.

"Tamsin can be mighty convincing when she wants to be huh?" She asks, the corners of her mouth lifting into a smile. I let go of her hand and sit back in my seat feeling slightly relieved at her change in attitude. She stands from her seat and looks over at the bar. For a moment she just stares in the direction of the bar before facing me again.

"Shall we?"

I grin at her and slide out of the bar.

"Just so you know, I would've said yes to you back in High School too had I known," she utters shyly. "Anyway, I'll wait for you here. I'm sure you want to go say goodbye to Bo…and um, please ask her if it's all right for me to leave my car here?" She adds on quickly.

"Of course," I say. I reach out and give her hand a comforting squeeze. Letting her hand go, I make my way over to where Bo is. When she sees me approach the bar, she stops wiping the bar and moves over to meet me.

"Hey, going home already?" She asks wiping her hands on her towel before placing it onto her shoulder. I roll my eyes at her.

"That is such a typical thing for you to do," I tease.

"Shut up," she retorts, "I'm seriously rethinking the choice I made about giving you that free beer. I can still charge you for it y'know."

I chuckle and hold my hands up in defence.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. But to answer your question, yes. I've got a long night ahead of me so I just wanted to come over and say goodbye. Oh and to ask if it's okay for Nadia to leave her car here? She's had quite a few drinks and I don't want her driving her home just in case."

"Oh yeah, of course! Sorry to hear about the workload though, what with you being a big successful Lawyer and all, but I'm glad you came by to say goodbye. I better let you go before Danny boy over there decides to give Nadia a ride home himself. She looks like she needs to be rescued," Bo says pointing towards Nadia. I turn to find an incredibly uncomfortable looking Nadia trying to avoid a tall blonde guy who seems to be tyring to engage her in conversation.

"Still on for Saturday?" I ask Bo quickly. She gives me a smile that makes my stomach flutter and my knees go slightly weak.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, Lilly won't speak to me all weekend if I don't bring her around," she replies. With that in mind, I return her smile and give her a quick wave. Turning on my heel, I walk briskly towards Nadia, a look of relief washes over her when she sees me. It's then that I realise that Saturday can't come any faster.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'd like to thank everyone for all the kind reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far. So thanks a bunch! I love that you all have so many questions. As much as I would love to answer them, guess you'll just have to wait and see how the story unfolds.**

**JCM: Thank you so much for picking up on the Dyson thing! I'd completely forgotten that I'd said he was at Bo's birthday get together. Thanks for the review :)**

**Enjoy the next chapter all.**

* * *

**No Way To Stop It**

**Chapter Four: Chocolate Chip Cookies and Old Wounds**

_Bo_

Saturday just couldn't come quick enough. As cheesy as it may sound, Lilly's excitement over the remaining days was contagious. But just because it was Saturday, didn't mean I couldn't sleep in. Snuggling further into my blankets I close my eyes again hoping to get at least another two hours of sleep. I didn't want to seem too eager about visiting Lauren so I thought that going over there around noon would make me seem…not so eager. As I feel myself start to drift off again, the sound of my door opening forces me awake again. I remain still when I realize that it's Lilly.

_It was nice while it lasted._

I smile at the sound of her bare feet moving across the wooden floor. I can tell that she's trying to be as quiet as possible. Leaving my eyes closed I pretend to sleep. I feel her presence in front of me as she comes to a halt. It only takes her a few seconds before I feel her jump on top of me.

"Mommy! Mommy! It's Saturday! Get up, get up, get up!" She cries happily, gently shaking me 'awake'. I roll onto my back and pull her to me wrapping my arms around her and nuzzling her hair. She giggles and snuggles into me.

"But I don't want tooooo. It's too earrrrlllyyy. Little Monsters are usually still asleep. So we shall sleep," I say with one eye open, "Why don't you go play with Aunty Kenzi while mommy get's some more sleep huh?"

I grin up at her knowing full well that she's not going to take no for an answer.

"But you promised we were gonna make cookies _**and**_ I've been good all week. Besides, I think Aunty Kenzi is over hung again," She says cringing. I sigh exaggeratedly.

"I don't know about good, you _**did**_ wake me up from my sleep. I think the tickle monster is about to…" I don't finish as I bring my hands up out from under the covers and start tickling Lilly.

"S-stop…Mom…my! I…promise I w-won't…do…it a-again," she tries to get out in her fit of giggles while trying to pull away from me.

"Do you promise?"

"Y-Yes! P-promise," she says.

I laugh and stop before planting a kiss on the top of her head

"Ohhkay. I guess I should get up now since my little monster is awake and I think you mean hung over, love," I chuckle. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Kenzi is hung over. She and Hale's sister, Val, had gone out last night. As to what time they came home, I wouldn't have a clue, but I'm pretty sure it would have been close to 3 or 4 a.m.

"Yay! Can we make chocolate chip cookies? Lauren says chocolate chip cookies are her favourite!" She says rolling off of me and jumping off the bed.

"Whatever you wish my little monster. Now go on and brush your teeth missy before I start tickling you again," I say sitting up and wiggling my fingers at her. She squeals and runs off out of my room and into the bathroom. I fall back into my pillows and grab for my phone. Checking it for the time, I see a text from Dyson. It's only eight o'clock. I open Dyson's message.

Dyson: Pick her up 10am 2morrow.

I reply with a quick "Cyu then". Throwing my phone back on the bedside table, I sit up again and decide that I might as well get this day started. Thinking about the day ahead, I start to feel excited. I smile at my empty room and decide that today is going to be a good day.

* * *

After getting ready, I make my way downstairs to the kitchen to find Kenzi sitting at the kitchen island with her head buried in her hands.

"Good morning!" I say brightly as I walk past her and into the kitchen.

"Ugh," she grunts back.

"Beautiful day don't you think?" I ask her as I busy myself getting ingredients ready for the proposed Chocolate chip cookies before deciding pancakes are a good idea for breakfast.

"Don't see anything beautiful about it. Why are you so chipper?" she asks squinting at me through one eye. "And please tell me you're making pancakes because Mama could totally do with some syrupy goodness right now. And coffee. Coffee would be a good place to start."

I roll my eyes at her before turning on the kettle. Lilly's tell tale clambering down the stairs forces me to glance over at the stairway. She runs into the kitchen and gives Kenzi a hug.

"Morning Aunty Kenzi," she whispers. I have to hold in a laugh, placing my hand over my mouth to stop myself.

"Morning Monster," Kenzi mumbles.

"How do you feel about Pancakes for breakfast sweetie?" I ask while mixing the batter.

"Ooo yes please, can I help? I wanna help," she replies enthusiastically.

"Course. Come on," I say waving her over, "So Kenz, any plans for today?"

"Me and my bed. You guys still going to Lauren's?" She asks. I hand her her cup of coffee and wait until she's taken her sip before I reply.

"Yep, we're making chocolate chip cookies!" Lilly interrupts before I can say anything. Kenzi looks over at me from the top of her mug.

"What?" I avert her inquisitive eyes and turn my back towards her deciding this was a good time to pour my first batch. When she doesn't answer, I face her again to find her smiling. She quickly hides it again behind her mug.

"Oh…nothing. Just…you don't usually bake just for _**anyone**_. And two weekends in a row? I feel like someone ikeslay Aurenlay.

"Come of it Kenz, she's just a friend okay? Besides, it's just a small 'thank you' for the free gift."

"That was fine last _**week**_ but what's your excuse this time? Ouyay ikeslay Aurenlay. Rushcay uchmay?"

"Mommy, why does Aunty Kenzi keep talking funny?" Lilly asks with a look of confusion written across her features as she looks between Kenzi and I.

"Nothing, honey. That special juice that Aunty Kenzi drank last night is messing with her brain," I reply. I pile a few pancakes onto Kenzi's plate once they're done and pass it to her. She tuts and shakes her head at me.

"Eatway ouryay ancakespay," I say handing her the syrup.

* * *

_Lauren_

"What was wrong with her? She's pretty and is a professional photographer Lo! Don't tell me you don't like her because she has an extra toe that I don't know about," Tamsin asks following me around as I rush around getting ready. Ciara wasn't coming in to help me today, so Tamsin offered to step in but I knew better. It's a good thing Brittany and Jessica were free to come in today because I knew that the last thing Tamsin had in mind was helping out. When she turned up to my apartment this morning, the first thing she asked was how things with Nadia had gone.

I hadn't seen her since Wednesday and I had been so busy with work that I didn't have any time to catch up with her. Apparently Nadia was avoiding her texts and calls since she knew nothing about what had happened and how I'd let the poor woman down.

"Nothing's wrong with her and I agree she's a beautiful woman but there was nothing there Tam. We just didn't hit it off like you wanted. Sorry," I say shrugging. Turning to the mirror, I check that my hair is okay before applying lip-gloss and pulling on my favourite brown leather jacket.

"Bullshit. Come on Lo, I'm your best friend, you can tell me all the dirty little details," she pushes as she sits herself on my already made bed. I sigh and turn to face her.

"I just made that!" I say throwing her a dirty look. But being Tamsin she moves back further onto the bed, tucking a leg under herself to show that she has no intention of leaving until I tell her everything. I throw my hands up in defeat.

"Fine. Like I said, nothing happened. She had a few drinks and we talked. It was okay but there was nothing there. I can tell that she's a great girl when she's not being slightly childish but we had absolutely nothing in common. There just wasn't anything there."

"Then why didn't you answer my call?"

"Because I was talking to Bo, it would have been rude of me to ignore her," I answer shrugging my shoulders.

"Now can we go? I'm going to be late," I continue grabbing my purse.

"You're the boss, there's no such thing as late. And we're not finished yet. Who the hells Bo?"

"She's the one that came over to bring Nadia's drink and we got into a conversation. That's when you called. She's also a friend of mine. Look Tamsin, I'm sorry okay? But you can we not do this right now? Besides you promised me you'd let it be if things didn't work out between Nadia and I. Things didn't work out so can you drop it?" I say impatiently.

"Argh. Fine. But now you're going to have to tell me about this new friend of yours and why this is the first time I'm hearing about her."

"If I buy you breakfast and promise to tell you what you want to know, would that get your ass off my bed and out the door? Because I'm serious about being late Tamsin and if you really want to know who Bo is, you can ask her yourself when she comes in today," I say walking towards the door.

Before I reach the door, Tamsin's hand on my shoulder stops me. Giving her a sideways glance, she gives me an apologetic smile.

"Look, Lo, I'm sorry if I'm pushing, I just thought for sure that you two would hit things off okay? But I do promise to stop meddling."

I smile and pull her in for a one-armed hug.

"Now…you said something about a free breakfast?" She asks waggling her eyebrows at me playfully.

"Yeah yeah. Let's go before I change my mind."

* * *

_Bo_

When Lilly and I walk through the entrance of "Read all about it" there seems to be a handful of people in there already. I stand by the door holding a container of cookies and Lilly's hand in the other, while I scan the store for Lauren. When my eyes fall on her talking to a blonde woman whose back is turned toward us, my stomach drops a little. But when Lauren's eyes catch mine and a smile appears on her face, I can't help but return the smile.

"Mommy, come _**on**_!" Lilly says tugging my hand as she drags me to where Lauren is. Apparently I'm not the only one that spotted Lauren. I let her drag me along with her. As we approach, I can feel myself start to feel slightly nervous and my heart rate pick up. Lauren stands from her seat and moves to greet us. Automatically my eyes wander the length of her body taking in what she's wearing. She has on a pair of brown medium cut, high-heeled boots, navy blue jeans, and a white tee shirt with a brown leather jacket over the top. Her hair is tied in a loose ponytail, with just a few strands escaping down the side of her face. I'm tempted to reach out and tuck it behind her ear.

_Wait…what am I thinking?_

I shake my head vigorously and let my gaze meet hers. There seems to be an amused look on her face. I blush and look down at Lilly.

"Hi Lauren! We made chocolate chip cookies," Lilly says grabbing for the container in my hand. I hand it to her as she steps toward Lauren. Lauren in turn crouches down in front of her. She takes the container in her hands and opens the lid to take a peek inside.

"Wow, thank you Lilly, you spoil me you know that? Chocolate chip cookies are my favourite!" She says. Lilly smiles with pride and my heart does that involuntary thing where it swells with pride.

"Yep, I told mommy they were your favourite. I remembered!"

"Did you now?" Lauren replies before looking over at me and giving me a playful wink. "You have a very good memory."

"Yeah. I always win Memory whenever we play at school."

"Well, your mommy better watch out, sounds like she's got a genius on her hands," Lauren says smirking at me.

"Ahem."

I look to my right to find the blonde woman that Lauren had been talking to when we walked in standing there tapping her foot as she stares down at Lauren. I watch Lauren stand, placing the container of cookies on the table behind her. She takes Lilly's hand in hers and walks over to me.

"Bo, Lilly," she says, "I'd like you to meet my best friend, Tamsin. Tamsin I'd like you to meet Bo and her daughter Lilly. I asked them to stop by and help stock some of the shelves with some new releases."

Lilly eyes the blonde carefully before letting go of Lauren's hand and stepping forward toward Tamsin, holding out her hand for the older woman to shake. For a second Tamsin looks down wearing a slightly amused look before taking Lilly's hand in hers and shaking it.

"Hi Tamsin, you're…tall," Lilly says looking up at her. Tamsin chuckles and glances at me.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment but thanks kid," she replies ruffling Lilly's hair. "You're…short," she continues playfully. I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding, feeling relieved that Tamsin is being playful with Lilly. At first glance, she doesn't seem like the type that likes to interact with people, but I guess she's just one of those people that you have to get to know. Finding the courage I didn't know I needed, I step forward to shake Tamsin's hand.

"Nice to meet you Tamsin," I say.

"Nice to finally meet you, Bo. Lauren was just telling me about you before you both walked in."

"Oh?" I look over at Lauren who seems to be averting my gaze but I can swear I can see the corner of her lips twitching, obviously trying to hide a smile.

"All good things I hope?"

"Definitely, she was saying that you're a good baker. So I have high hopes for those Chocolate Chip cookies," she says moving over to the container.

"Hey! Hands off the cookie container missy!" I hear Lauren say playfully, stopping Tamsin mid reach. Tamsin snaps her hand away from the container and huffs before stalking off to the back of the store. Lilly giggles before walking over to the container and grabbing two cookies, she follows Tamsin, calling after her.

"I'm glad you both came today," Lauren says finally facing me. "Ciara couldn't make it today, so Tamsin offered to come in. However, she usually just sits around making fun of my customers. It's why I asked Brittany and Jess to come in today. Oh and thanks again for the cookies."

"You're welcome. Believe it or not, Lilly's the one that woke me up this morning saying that we should bake Choc Chip cookies because she remembered you told her they were your favourite that day you first met."

"Like I said to Lilly, you're both spoiling me," she says giving me a knee buckling lopsided grin. I have to bite the side of my cheek to stop myself from licking my lips. Thankfully, Lilly running back towards us saves me, fearing that I might say or do something embarrassing.

"Tamsin says the cookies are yummy and that you're a meanie. But I don't think you're a meanie Lauren," Lilly says to the blonde. We both laugh.

"Well…shall we get to it then my little helper?" Lauren asks once the laughter has subsided. Lilly nods enthusiastically and takes Lauren's offered hand in hers.

"Lead the way boss," I say playfully when they both look at me expectantly.

* * *

_Lauren_

As Lilly slept on the couch in the bookshop, Bo and I move about tidying the store a little. We had closed the doors 15 minutes ago. My little helper for the day conked out half an hour before closing time. Bo is right about one thing; she sure does ask a lot of questions. But I didn't mind too much, Lilly and her mother are good company.

Tamsin had stepped out to get us all some dinner. Thai from what I heard her call out. It wasn't everyday that Tamsin would voluntarily buy me, let alone other people dinner. When Bo and I finally finish what we're doing, we both move to the couch area where Lilly is sleeping. I opt to sit on one of the chairs while Bo takes refuge on the couch. She gently lifts Lilly's legs, sits and places them on top of her thighs. She lets out a tired sigh and I smile.

"Long day huh?" I ask softly.

"Just a little bit," she replies looking over at me.

"Apparently not as long as this ones," she continues lightly patting her daughter's legs. I look over at Lilly who sleeps on peacefully and nod.

"She's earned it, she was a very…enthusiastic helper."

Bo nods and a comfortable silence falls between us.

"So how long have you owned this place?" She asks after several moments.

"It's pretty new, about a year and a bit now. It's sort of been something I've always wanted to own. I love to read and so it was only fitting that I buy myself a little bookstore. I just wish I could work here full time, but as you know, other priorities are at the top of my list at the moment."

"It certainly suits you very well. From what I can tell, it's doing very well. If it's something you wish you could do full time, why don't you?"

"It's…complicated. I almost didn't get the bookstore to be honest," I sigh. "I love being a Lawyer too. It was never meant to be the path I would go down. There were different expectations. When I decided to take things into my own hands, I found that I actually really loved being a Lawyer so I stuck with it. But I always knew that ultimately, I would wound up in a bookshop somewhere. I was just lucky enough to be able to have both early on."

"Well…I'm glad you decided on getting the bookstore. Otherwise we never would have met you," Bo says giving me a warm smile. Her smile is contagious and I find myself returning it.

"Me too. I have Ciara and my Dad to thank for that."

For second Bo looks like she's going to say something, but she stopps herself. I want to ask but I refrain.

"Anyway, enough about me and my dreams and aspirations. What about you? Has it always been you and Lilly?" I ask deciding on a change of topic.

"Not really. I was married once, but it didn't last very long. I was pregnant with Lilly our second year in. We lasted another year before her father and I decided it wasn't working out. He was always at work and there were too many excuses as to why he was never home. I never asked. We divorced before Lilly was two and so it's been just the two of us. Actually no, there's Kenzi. So it' been the three of us since then. Dyson and I are still friends and he takes Lilly for the day or a weekend when he's free," she explains. I nod in acknowledgement. I can tell that there's more to it but again, I stop myself from asking further questions.

"Speaking of Kenzi, how long have you two been friends?" I ask instead.

"A few years before Lilly was born. About nine years now. Can you believe we met because I caught her pickpocketing customers and being in a bar underage?"

"What? Really?" I laugh.

"Yep. She had a fake I.D. and everything. She managed to fool Bruce our bouncer and now they're drinking buddies. She ran into a bit of trouble that night when a customer roofied a drink and offered it to her. I managed to follow them and save her before the guy did anything. We became inseparable from that day forward."

"Oh dear, I hope Lilly doesn't get any ideas when she gets older," I joke.

"Might be a little too late for that one. Came home to find them eating ice cream for breakfast the next morning when I got home Thursday after my shift," Bo chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Tamsin interrupts as she walks in carrying two bags of food in each hand.

"Lilly," Bo and I both say in unison.

"Mommy, is that food?"

All at once we all look over to find Lilly awake and looking at what Tamsin is carrying, a hungry look in her eye.

"And just like her Aunty Kenzi, she can smell food from a mile away," Bo teases causes us all to erupt in laughter.

"Well then little one, it's time to dig in," Tamsin says placing the food on the counter. She grabs the small table from behind the counter and places it in front of us. She then moves the food onto the table while Lilly moves onto the floor, already licking her lips.

"Before you eat Lauren, can I just talk to you for a sec?" Tamsin asks while handing Lilly a fork. I look up at her questioningly.

"Umm…okay," I say slowly. "You two go ahead, we'll be right back."

I get up off my chair and walk to the back and into my office with Tamsin right behind me. I decide to perch myself on the edge of my desk while Tamsin stands by the door. She eyes me carefully trying to find a way to approach the subject she wants to talk about.

"You like her don't you?" She asks bluntly after a few moments of silence.

"Of course I like her," I reply. Tamsin rolls her eyes at me.

"I know you like her, but I mean you like her, like her. You know like…_**really**_ like her."

I stand from the desk and decide that my desk needs tidying. I really do need to organize it. There's just way too much clutter on here that I have yet to sort out.

"Lauren, come on. I've been watching you two stealing glances at each other and the flirting all afternoon. Ask for her number and invite her to that Charity mingle thing that you have to go to tomorrow," Tamsin says.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tamsin," I say continuing to avoid eye contact.

"Bull-fucking-shit. Forget about the Nadia thing. I know what I saw between you and Bo today and I say take a chance! Come on Lo, she's gorgeous and from what I can tell, you like her. A _**lot**_! What are you so afraid of?!"

"Of getting _**hurt**_ Tamsin! Or did you forget what happened four years ago huh?" I grit my teeth and hold onto the edge of my desk.

"That was four _**years**_ ago Lo. You need to get over that and be happy with someone else! I can't stand to see you working all the time and not having fun. What happened back then is all in the past. That bitch didn't deserve you and your mother never should have gotten involved. Today is the first time I've ever seen your smile reach your eyes and I want to see it more often Lauren. Stop being a coward and _**move. Forward.**_ For fuck sakes," Tamsin hisses at me.

"Now. I'm going to go back to the front and act like nothing just happened back here while you sit here and think about what you wanna do Lauren. Get your shit together. The ball is in your court and I suggest you make the right choice."

And with that, Tamsin is out the door before I can say anything. I fall back into my chair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"_**Fuck!" **_I say out loud to no one in particular. I'm pissed because I know Tamsin is right. I'm pissed because she had to open up old wounds. I'm pissed because of my mother and I'm pissed at myself for being so weak.


	5. Chapter 5

**No Way To Stop It**

**Chapter Five: Walls and Fancy Dresses**

_Lauren_

People say you do crazy things when you're in love and I truly believe that. This I know from experience. They say when life gives you lemons, make lemonade, but I believe in lemon going very well with Tequila. Even better is when that Tequila bottle becomes your best friend. That's exactly how I spent my week once upon a time four years ago until Tamsin stepped in and literally slapped me back into the real world.

Four years ago everything looked to be going in the right direction for me. I was twenty-eight years old, climbing up that corporate ladder making a name for myself and to top it all off, I was hopelessly head over heels in love. At least that's what I thought it was, on my part anyway.

Her name was Crystal Matthews. She was tall, blonde with an outgoing personality, full figured and incredibly gorgeous. She was a struggling actress who waited tables at a small café I tended to frequent in my College days. When I returned there one afternoon after two years, she remembered me. To her, I was the quiet blonde that liked to sit by the window until closing time with her nose stuck in a book. We got to talking one afternoon and everything that followed was rainbows and unicorns.

I fell for her. Hard.

It was her warmness that drew me to her. She led me to believe that I was her one and only and she, mine. We were together for a year and a half before I decided I wanted to ask her to marry me. Sure she was still a 'struggling' actress who only waited tables but I didn't mind that. I wanted her for who she was and at the time I truly believed she wanted the same thing. Although she and Tamsin never really saw eye-to-eye, my best friend was completely supportive of my decision to pop the question. As long as I was happy, then go for it.

With my family things were a little more complicated. Two weeks before my decision to ask Crystal I thought it was a good idea to tell them my plan. One Saturday night at dinner, I blurted it out. Where my Dad and Ciara were more acceptable of my decision and actually congratulated me, my Mother wasn't so happy. When I had first introduced Crystal to my family, she freaked out, but eventually relented. Telling her I was planning to pop the question had her in hysterics. She told me she had tolerated it long enough and it was just a phase. She said that I would get over it quickly. What I had with Crystal wasn't real, I needed to find myself, and I quote: "A nice young man who will be able to take care of you because that's what normal people do."

That night drove a wedge between my relationship with my mother. My mother had never been a big fan of whom I chose to date. To her, my being gay was 'just a phase' to her. To this day, my mother and I are civil towards each other but any traces of support and acceptance from her is long gone. In my mother's eyes, I am the disappointment.

When the special night finally arrived, Crystal and I never made it out of the house. Crystal had been visiting her family in Portland for a week and a half, so the night I'd selected would be when she would come home. I wanted it to be a surprise. But the first thing that came out of her mouth when she saw me was: "I can't do it Lauren. Your mother called me and I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment. My parents don't even know about you!"

Her words cut me deep. The entire time we were together, not once did Crystal allow me to visit her family. Whenever I brought it up, she would brush it off and make up excuses. Because I was 'So in love' I thought I would let it go because she would tell them when she's ready. I know now that it was probably naïve of me to think otherwise, but apparently, my heart doesn't often listen to reason.

Finding out that my mother had also gotten to her put the final nail to the coffin. That night, I told Crystal to leave and vowed that I would never make the same mistake again. As the years passed, I dated here and there but never let anyone close enough for a real relationship. However, if it weren't for Crystal, I never would've gotten as far as I have today. With my own Law Firm, the last four years have been spent working from the ground up.

* * *

I'm so lost in thought that I almost miss the soft knock on the other side of my office door. How long had I been sitting in the office? Shaking my head and clearing my throat I watch as the office door slowly creeps open. Bo pops her head in from behind it. Her smile as her eyes meet mine make my heart skip a beat and I find myself losing my train of thought again.

_Seems to be happening a lot when she's around._

"Hey…I uh, was getting a little worried. You've been here for a while and I wanted to check up on you. Also to warn you that if you're not out there in the next five minutes, I'm afraid there mightn't be any food left. Lilly and Tamsin are taking to the food like it's the end of the world," she says, now standing with the door wide open and her shoulder leaning against the door frame as she crosses her arms across her chest. For a moment I study her.

Bo looks completely at ease with a simple pair of jeans, which had cuts at the knees that were completely on purpose, a white 'Guns n' Roses' T-shirt and her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. I find myself admiring her simple attire and I have to say, she looks good. Really damn good.

"What?" She asks raising a curious brow at me.

"Hmm?" My eyes quickly flick up to hers again. There's a look of curiosity in her eyes as well as a trace of amusement. "Oh…I ah, was just thinking about whether or not I should attend this Charity thing that's happening tomorrow…"

There's a small but comfortable silence that falls between us.

"Also…I was just um…admiring your T-shirt. Favourite band?" I ask trying to save myself from being caught ogling. It takes a second before Bo answers.

"Yep. Something like that. I also recommend you go to that Charity thing. It's for a good cause after all," she replies shrugging at me. She tilts her head to one side and studies me for a minute. I bite my lip and look away from her intense gaze. I realize then that maybe it's a good time to ask her.

"I suppose you're right," I sigh and lean back in the chair. My eyes move to find hers again. "Are you, by any chance, free tomorrow night?" I ask trying to sound casual, when my heart, is being anything but. Tamsin is right.

Before Bo can answer though, my stomach decides now is the best time to rumble and my face immediately begins to burn up.

"How about we get some food in you before whatever it is that's threatening to pop out of that stomach of yours decides to make an appearance?" Bo says chuckling to herself and pointing at my stomach. I feel my face heat up even more. "Oh…and I'm not doing anything tomorrow night."

* * *

_Bo_

I'm suddenly nervous and I don't know why. It's not like this is a date. In fact, it's far from it. Lauren needed someone to accompany her to the 'Charity thing' (which she insisted on calling it) and I agreed. I wasn't doing anything and Lilly was out spending the night at Dyson's until he dropped her off tomorrow for school. Kenzi wasn't going out tonight because she wanted to have some quality time with her butt glued to the couch, as her fingers worked away at her Xbox controller, playing Call of Duty: Ghosts.

Lauren had texted me earlier saying that she would pick me up at 7 p.m. _**Sharp**_. Tonight I had opted for an off the shoulder black cocktail dress with black pumps. My hair was down in loose curls that fell down my back and my make-up consisted only of eyeliner and lip-gloss. I only hoped that I didn't look to under dressed for the event. I had never been to one of these events before.

"Wow. I haven't seen you so dressed up since that anniversary thing that you had with D-man all those years ago. I didn't even realize you still owned a dress!" Kenzi says when I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"So I look good then?" I ask hesitantly.

"Bo…when the girls are out and your hair is down, there won't be anyone left without their jaw to the ground. Trust me Bo-Bo, you still got your magic charm…or charms, as it were," she says giving me a playful wink.

"Thanks Kenz. Guess it's been a while since I've dressed up for something this fancy."

"You're gonna knock em' dead. Lauren won't even know what hit her when she sees you!"

At the mention of Lauren's name, I glance over at the clock in the kitchen and find that it's five to seven. Five minutes before her arrival. I move over to the couch and sit next to Kenzi who's now thoroughly preoccupied with her game. I sit there watching and it's not long before Kenzi's gamer rage rears its head.

"Fuck! Oh come _**on **_asshole! I'm comin' for blood bitches! The Kenz be on the war path now. Argh!"

I chuckle to myself wondering for the umpteenth why Kenzi plays these games if it makes her so angry. I shake my head and stand again, moving over to the kitchen. I'm restless. Before I even step foot in the kitchen, there is a soft knock on the door. Even in her state of rage and concentration, Kenzi stops playing and looks over at the door and then me. I straighten my dress again and ask her silently whether or not I look okay. She gives me two thumbs up and then is back at it with her game.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. The closer I get to door, the more nervous I get and the sweatier my palms become. Wiping it not so graciously on my dress, I compose myself and look at the door.

_Okay Bo, calm and collected._

When I open the door, I find Lauren's fisted hand frozen mid air, on it's way to knock again. As my eyes finally adjust and take in what she's wearing, I'm at a loss for words and my mouth goes dry. She's wearing a navy blue sleeveless, V-neck wrap dress that clings to her body perfectly and shows off her toned arms. The dress stops mid-thigh and as my eyes travel lower, Lauren sports a nice pair of tan stilettos that literally scream 'More expensive than your wardrobe'. Not to mention it made her slightly taller than me. Her hair is up in a French twist with a few strands escaping to frame the sides of her face.

"Hey Lauren. Give her a few seconds, she'll be right," Kenzi says suddenly at my side and nudging me gently. "Your shoes are to DIE for by the way."

_When did she get there?_

"Oh," Lauren says looking down at them, "thank you."

"You look amazing!" I blurt out finally. I kick myself at my lack of self-control. Apparently that seems to happen a lot when I'm around Lauren. A smile slowly creeps onto Lauren's face as her eyes bore into mine.

"You too Bo. You look very beautiful tonight," she says. The butterflies that were dormant are now having a raging party in my stomach.

"Okay, now that we've established you both look drop dead, can you please leave and be back before midnight? I have a game of COD to get back to thank you very much. These bastards aren't going to kill themselves," she says turning quickly on her heel and heading back to the couch. Lauren looks at me questioningly.

"Don't ask."

"Okay. I wont," she chuckles. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

_Lauren_

"You okay?" I whisper softly into Bo's ear. We're both standing by the snacks table where the punch bowl is, people watching. She tilts her head to the side and looks up at me, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I'm fine. It's just…a lot to take in I guess."

I give her a sympathetic smile. We had been at the Charity event for thirty minutes and I wanted to bolt in the first five. All the introductions were made and Bo didn't miss a beat with the niceties. This is why I hated attending these events because all these people were here to show each other up. It was one fake smile after the other. Bo handled it amazingly.

"We can go now if you'd like? The main point is, I showed my face, so I don't actually have to be here the entire night," I tell her.

"What? And miss all the ogling by husbands and a handful of wives here?" She says playfully and then takes a sip of her champagne. I smile and look around the room.

"Lauren? Hey Luce, it's Lauren!"

I groan inwardly when I realize Lucy Karlson and Bridgette Saunders have spotted me. Slapping on a fake smile I move in to give both woman a kiss on each cheek.

Lucy Karlson is a 41-year-old, 5'3 buxom blonde that you can almost guarantee has had almost everything operated on. Her husband is the owner of one of the most popular hotels in town and she loves to spend his hard earned cash on new ways to make herself look young. If there's one thing that Lucy is known for, it's her knack for starting gossip. Forever talking about other people, Lucy has earned herself the nickname "Gossip Girl".

"My gosh Lauren, we haven't seen you in forever! We definitely need to catch up sometime. You know, have lunch or something? You're looking super gorgeous tonight! Oh and who's this beautiful young thing?" She asks finally noticing Bo who looks to be holding back a laugh. She clears her throat, her eyes flicking quickly to me before returning to Lucy and holds out her hand.

"I'm Bo Dennis, Lauren's friend. She was kind enough to invite me tonight," she says. Lucy gives her a once over before taking her hand and squeezing it briefly. Bridgette then pushes herself in front of Lucy and grabs a hold of Bo's, shaking it frantically. I have to hold back a chuckle at Bo's look of distress. I take a sip of champagne to disguise my amusement.

"I'm Bridgette Saunders. I'm so glad you came! It's not often that Lauren brings friends who aren't –what's your friends name? Tammin?" She doesn't miss a beat and continues bombarding Bo. "Are you single? Have you met Michael? He's over there with Lucy's husband Rick. He's handsome don't you think?" She stops and points in the direction where both men are seen having an intense conversation, undoubtedly about Golf.

Bridgette Saunders, part time flirt, full time matchmaker. Unlike Lucy, she stands at 5'9 but has a lankier figure and narrow hips. She's 43-years-old but tends to tell people she's 33. Her long red hair is down tonight and falls short of the small of her back. With piercing green eyes, she's a very striking woman. The main difference between her and Lucy is that she hasn't had work done. However, Bridgette will jump at the opportunity to play matchmaker.

"Um…" Bo pauses looking on with confusion towards Michael. "Yes he's very handsome."

"Bridgette, how about we introduce them to each other another time? Bo and I were just going to the little ladies room to freshen up before you two caught us. I'll be sure to introduce her to Mike when we finish. I'm sure you two have more people to catch up with tonight and it's Tamsin by the way. My friend? She also told me to say hello. We'll do lunch some time," I say stopping any further prodding from Bridgette. It's also painful watching how uncomfortable Bo looks being put on the spot like that. I wrap my hand gently around Bo's elbow and turn her in the direction of the bathroom.

"Thank you," Bo whispers into my ear as soon as we're out of earshot. I can't help but shiver when I feel her lips brush my ear briefly. I simply nod, afraid that my voice won't come out at all if I attempt to say anything. At the same time I'm incredibly aware of the fact that my hand is still wrapped around her elbow. The heat emanating from her skin is enough to make me swallow the lump that seems to have formed in my throat. As soon as we're out of view, I reluctantly let go of Bo and turn to her.

"I'm so sorry about that. They can be a little…intense those two," I apologize. I place my empty champagne flute atop a tray just as a waiter passes us.

"Oh please, they were ever so lovely. I almost expected Bridgette to offer to by my bridesmaid at my wedding with Michael."

"Don't even joke about that. She would jump at the chance. She's still waiting for _**me **_to get married. Bridgette has been trying to set me up with her brother for the last two and a half years now, not knowing that I don't exactly like men. She's persistent that one," I say rolling my eyes.

We both laugh at that and I can't help but notice how Bo's eyes sparkle whenever she smiles or laughs. Every time I find it impossible not to smile or laugh with/at Bo. I mentally shake my head, reminding myself that we are just friends. Heck, we've only known each other for a little over two weeks.

_Maybe it's just the stress. That's it._

As soon as our laughter dies down, I look at my watch. It's almost 9 p.m. As if reading my mind Bo nods to the door.

"Time to go?"

"If you don't mind. But we can take a detour and introduce you to Michael," I tease. She swats me playfully on the arm. Feigning pain, I rub my arm and give her my best 'I can't believe you just did that' look.

"Oh please, that couldn't hurt a fly. As much as I would _**looove**_ to meet Michael, that man is nowhere near my type," she says her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And what _**is **_your type?" I blurt out before I can stop myself. I don't even know why I'm asking.

"Let's just say I've been known to have a weakness for blo—"

"Miss Lewis?!"

_Shit!_

Sighing I turn just in time to find a small man walking in our direction, frantically waving a piece of paper at me. He stops in front of me and hands me the piece of paper.

"This is from Miss Saunders."

Curiously, I take the paper from him and look down. I cover my mouth with my hand quickly to try and hide my smile. I look over at Bo who's giving me a confused look.

"Thank you, sir," I say to the poor man. He nods before making a hasty exit. I hand the paper to Bo.

"Come on Studmuffin, let's get going before your admirers start hunting you down," I joke, my hand automatically finding hers as I start to drag her toward the exit. Bo fumbles as she tries to read the piece of paper and walk at the same time. I don't bother to say goodbye to anyone. I'll barely be missed, but I make a mental note to call my assistant and tell her to let people know I wasn't feeling well so I left early.

"I have to hand it to her, she sure works fast," Bo says after realizing it's Michael's number. It doesn't take us long before we reach my car. I let go of her hand, immediately missing the warmth. I open the passenger door and step aside.

"Oh why thank you! Here I thought chivalry was dead," Bo says waggling her eyebrows at me.

"Give me two months and I'll make sure you open your own damn doors," I tease. She shakes her head as she settles into her seat.

"How do you feel about having the best Pancakes and Ice Cream you've ever had for dessert?" I ask as I manoeuvre myself into the drivers seat.

"I don't know. My expectations are kind of high, but if you say they're good, I guess I can try it," she says playfully. I poke her gently in the ribs.

"One more word and I'll take you straight home."

I laugh when she makes the motion of zipping her mouth, locking it and throwing away the key.

* * *

_Bo_

Although Lauren's Charity thing was a bit of a bust, I'm actually glad she offered an alternative. Kenzi is probably still glued to her Xbox and since Lilly isn't home, I didn't hae anything better to do. I enjoy Lauren's company and the idea of having pancakes and ice cream sounded amazing.

_Sure, definitely the pancakes and ice cream._

In terms of the event, I could see why Lauren hates going. Everyone there seemed…snobby. It's the only word I can think of. With all the money in the world, these people were egotistic and loved to talk about themselves. I roll my eyes to the passing buildings at the memory of how we spent a good ten minutes listening to Mr. Goldstein talk about how he had built his empire from the ground up. Amazingly, Lauren showed great patience and played her poker face well. I on the other hand, for the better half of that conversation, had all out ogled her. I clear my throat as I remember the look Lauren gave me when she saw me staring at her.

"Everything okay over there? I didn't actually mean it when I said I'd take you straight home y'know?" Lauren says looking over briefly, a look of worry crossing her features. I didn't realize how long I had been quiet for.

"Sorry…I was just thinking back to Mr. Goldstein," I reply. Lauren rolls her eyes dramatically.

"_**That**_ explains why you don't want to call poor Mike!"

"Hey, he's got a certain somethin' somethin'! Besides, he has a beach house…I like beach houses."

"Well…if you make me some more of those chocolate chip cookies, I might be able to take you and Lilly to see _**my**_beach house."

"You have a beach house?"

"It's not amazing, but it's nice to get out there every now and then. You know…get away from all the crazy. I bought it a few years back. I just haven't been there in about a year though. Work and all."

I nod my understanding. Something about the way she says it makes it seem, sad. There's definitely something more behind it other than work but I don't prod.

"So…where is this place that serves these pancakes and ice cream?"

"Right around this corner actually," Lauren replies looking over at me.

We round the corner and sure enough, a small Diner with pink neon lights lighting up "Mama Wanda's" comes into view. Lauren parks the car and we both get out. There are only a handful of cars in the parking lot. I straighten my dress and follow Lauren inside. It's a cute place, red booths with a very 80's feel to it. Lauren leads us to a table in the corner by the window. We both slide in on opposite sides.

"Lauren my beautiful! Long time no see!"

I turn my head to find a plump woman with bright green hair approach our table. She looks to be in her late sixties.

"Hey Wanda, how are you?" Lauren says shimmying out of her booth and giving the woman a hug.

"I'm getting by. You know, trying to keep up with all you youngn's. Girls gotta do what she can to stay young."

"Don't worry Wan, you're as gorgeous as ever. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Oh honey, don't make me blush. Now who is this beautiful young lady? Please tell me this is your girlfriend Lauren," Wanda says, her gaze falling on me. I smile up at her and stick out my hand.

"I don't think so love, we give hugs here, not handshakes."

Following Lauren's earlier actions, I shimmy my way out of the booth trying to do so as smoothly as Lauren did and stand to give Wanda a hug.

"This is Bo, Wanda. We're just friends. We just came back from Jameson's Charity thing that was going on tonight. I thought I'd stop by for a bit of dessert and so Bo can taste those amazing pancakes and ice cream that you make."

"Just friends? Really? But you two make such a beautiful couple. Are you single Bo?"

"Wanda," Lauren warns. But the smile on her face and the twinkle in her eye tells me that she's only kidding.

"Alright, alright, pancakes and ice cream it is. Chocolate sauce on the side still?"

"Yes please Wan. You're a peach," Lauren says as we both watch Wanda retreat back to the kitchen.

Lauren and I both settle back into our seats and spend the next few moments in comfortable silence. I take the time to admire the interior design of the place. It really is a cute place and I'm glad this is the place Lauren decided to come to. In a corner I spot a jukebox, which is currently playing Elvis' 'Jailhouse Rock'. I look out the window to my right and find that it's a great spot for people watching during the day. I wonder silently why I've never been to this part of town before.

"How'd you find this place?" I ask Lauren.

"Hmm? Oh uh…my Nanny, Mary-Anne, it's her sisters diner," Lauren says looking slightly embarrassed at me. I had just caught her staring at me and I didn't mind at all. It takes all my self-restraint not to smile.

"Please tell me her sister also has green hair," I say in an effort to distract her from her embarrassment. It seems to work because she smiles and shakes her head.

"Unfortunately no. Mary-Anne's the more sensible one. Wanda is the carefree, wild child, 'I don't follow the rules', one."

"Whatever it is that she's telling you, is a lie," Wanda interrupts winking at me as she places two plates of pancakes and vanilla ice cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce in front of us. I also take note that there are strawberries on the side. I subconsciously lick my lips, suddenly in the mood to dig right in.

"Enjoy ladies, and don't worry Lauren," she says holding up a hand to stop Lauren who is in the midst of reaching for her purse, "it's on the house. You know the rule and if you don't, I'll tell Mary-Anne."

Lauren sighs and puts her purse back down onto the table. Once Wanda leaves, I immediately reach for my fork and knife. I jerk my hand back when a nice little slap on my hand stops me. I look up at Lauren, shocked.

"Uh-uh. First…chocolate sauce," she says popping open the lid. But before she can drizzle any of it onto my plate, she stops.

"Er…you do _**like **_chocolate right?"

"Give me a second to answer. My brain is still in shock from your physical abuse just now," I say sitting back, folding my arms across my chest and doing something I know Lilly got from me. I stick my bottom lip out into a pout and give her my best 'puppy dog' eyes.

"Oh, you're going to play that card," she says the corners of her mouth lifting up in an inevitable smile.

"Mhmm…until you apologize, I'm going to sit here and pout at you. Or…I could always tell Wanda. Something tells me she'll take my side if you don't say you're sorry."

"You wouldn't," she counters, a look of mock horror on her face.

"I so would. Hey Wan—"

The rest of my sentence is cut short when Lauren's hand covers my mouth, effectively stopping me from saying anything. My body instantly reacts to the contact. The feel of her hand against my lips is making my stomach do all kinds of crazy flips at the moment. I mentally count to ten to calm myself and look at her questioningly. She narrows her eyes at me playfully, no doubt feeling my knowing smirk against her hand. She pulls her hand away slowly and rolls her eyes.

"Okay. I apologize for slapping your hand and stopping you from digging in. But I couldn't let you start without the best part," she says pointing to the bottle in her other hand.

"Despite your sarcasm, I accept your apology. You're lucky I trust your taste, so pour away," I reply pushing my plate toward her.

* * *

_Lauren_

We drive in comfortable silence as we make our way to Bo's apartment complex. I immediately get lost in thought. Thinking back to how much more enjoyable it was to have Bo at the event with me. Had it not been for her, I never would have even gone. We talked about anything and everything from at the diner before deciding to finally call it a night. Lilly had also called during that time to wish Bo goodnight and me when she found out I was with her mother. I mentally thank Tamsin for pushing me to invite Bo along with me.

"What are you smiling at?" Bo's voice penetrates my thoughts. I don't even realize that I'm smiling. It takes me a few moments to answer her.

"I uh…I was just thinking about how much better the event was having you with me. This is actually the first time I've had something that resembled fun at these Charity events. Tamsin is good company, but she tends to just drink all the booze and then find a conquest for the night. So…thank you Bo, for coming with me," I say glancing over at her and smiling before my gaze shifts back to the road. I have to bite the inside of my cheek when I feel Bo's wrap around my wrist giving it a gentle squeeze before letting it go.

"You're more than welcome Lauren. I certainly had a great time. I got to experience one of these events, which by the way Kenzi will be jealous about, for the first time, drink some champagne and even become a victim of a modern day cupid," she replies waving the piece of paper at me before tossing it out the window. "Not to mention, I got to taste one of the worlds best form of desserts ever! I need to take Lilly to Wanda's some day soon."

"Just be sure not to leave her alone with Wanda because she'll try to steal her," I say remembering all the times Mary-Anne had to tell Wanda off for picking me up from the home and taking me to the diner for some pancakes or apple pie, without her permission.

"If anything, I should be thanking you Lauren," Bo says, all joking aside. I turn into her apartment complex and park up. I turn off the engine and turn my head to face Bo.

"I really had a great time tonight. It's been a while since I've been out and tonight was amazing. I think I had almost forgotten how to go out and have fun. So thank you Lauren, really," Bo says giving me a look that makes me melt instantly.

_My god…I could just kiss those lips right now._

Just as quickly as that thought runs through my mind, I stiffen, reality hitting me like a tonne of bricks. I nod and turn my gaze to the building complex in front of us. A million thoughts begin to race through my mind. I take a deep breath in and exhale slowly to calm myself.

"I think Lilly would love Wanda's. It's ah…Mary-Anne and Wanda's birthday this Saturday actually. You, Lilly and Kenzi are welcome to come. There'll be dessert. If you bring those cookies of yours, I might be able to convince Wanda to make some apple pie," I say in an attempt to shift the conversation. I inwardly hope that Bo hasn't noticed my reaction earlier.

"They're twins?" Bo replies, shock evident in her voice. Relief washes over me telling me that I'm safe.

"Even better, they happen to have the same birth date."

"Wow, that's actually really cool," she says.

"So…what d'you say? If you're worried about it being a family thing, it won't be. We'll be celebrating it while the Diner is still open. The food is also free. So…" I let the sentence hang in the air for a bit as I eye her expectantly.

"I'll ask Lilly and Kenzi. Right now I'm going to say yes because Lilly adores you and Kenzi likes free food. Oh and you better make sure that apple pie is down pat because that'll be a deal breaker if there's no apple pie."

"I'll definitely be sure to ask Wanda tomorrow as soon as I get a definite yes from your two companions," I say seriously. Seconds after I finish my sentence, Bo yawns. Her eyes widen and her hand quickly covers her mouth, a look of utmost mortification on her face. It only takes us a minute before we both start laughing. When we both calm down, Bo sighs.

"Well…that's my cue," she says reaching for the door handle. "Thanks again for tonight. I'll see you Saturday maybe?"

"I'll see you Saturday," I nod and before I can react, Bo leans over and kisses me gently on the cheek.

"G'night Lauren. Sweet dreams," and with that she's out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**No Way To Stop It**

**Chapter Six: Birthday cakes and some dancing**

_Bo_

"What are _**you **_smiling about?" Kenzi asks when she spots me in the kitchen.

"Am I not allowed to smile?" I fire back, moving away from the counter that I had been leaning on.

"Considering the fact that you were smiling at an empty room and staring off into the Milky Way? No. So what gives Bodacious?!"

Placing my empty mug into the sink, I turn to find Kenzi behind me standing there, arms crossed with her foot tapping impatiently.

"What?" I ask all too innocently. But the smile on my face doesn't waver when Kenzi narrows her eyes at me. I continue to say nothing as I move past her and make my way to the sitting room, throwing myself onto the couch and turning on the TV. Not long after the screen lights up, a gasp escapes from Kenzi's mouth.

"You _**got **_some didn't you?! Oh my god Bo-Bo you and Hotpants totally got down and dirty last night? You dirty bitch!" I listen to her quickening footsteps as she makes her way to the couch. Grabbing my legs, she holds them for a second so she can sit on the opposite end, before placing them on her lap.

"Details please…just leave out the kinky stuff."

I swat her on the arm playfully.

"Shut up! And no, we didn't 'do the dirty'. We went to the event. Had some champagne, which got a bit boring so we left and had some dessert at a diner. Then I kissed her on the cheek and said goodnight," I say watching the muted TV.

"Hold the phone. Don't tell me that you're all smiley Miley because you kissed. Her. On. The. Cheek. That's it? Argh. I know you've been out of the dating game for a while but I didn't think you were going to be _**that**_ bad!"

I roll my eyes at Kenzi. She knows as well as I do that I love messing around with her.

"First of all, it wasn't a date. And second? What do you take me for Kenz? You know I have morals. No hot sex until at least the third date," I wink playfully at her. "But seriously though Kenz. I know it sounds stupid but…I really like Lauren. We're friends and I like where we're at at the moment. I'm not in a rush and I certainly don't want to give her the wrong impression."

For a moment we sit there in silence while Kenzi takes the time to wrap her head around things. I find myself wondering what Lauren might be up to later on today. Since it's only Monday, Saturday seems to be so far away. I let out a sigh and glance over at the TV again.

"You really like her don't you? I mean like-like not just as a person?" Kenzi asks, her tone more serious now. I close my eyes briefly before returning my gaze to her.

"I do…" I reply honestly. "I don't know what it is about her, but it just seems like there's something about her that just sort of…draws me in. I'm just scared because it's so hard to read Lauren sometimes, that I don't know if she'll y'know, like me back?"

"Oh honey," Kenzi's voice softens, "Lauren would be a fool not to fall for you. But from the way she was looking at you last night? I wouldn't be surprised if she has some sort of feelings. The woman is human and I mean look at you? You're gorgeous and you're still young, so I say take the chance Bo. Test the waters, if it feels like there's nothing there, what have you got to lose?"

I shrug my shoulders. She's right of course. It's times like these where I can really appreciate Kenzi and her words of wisdom. She always knows what to say. I was up half the night thinking about what I did. I wasn't sure whether I had overstepped the boundaries, but when Lauren had texted thanking me and confirming she had a great time, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

"When did you get so wise?" I ask.

"Oh please, you and I both know I'm actually 85-years-old," she replies not missing a beat. "Just for the record, I would make an incredibly sexy 85-year-old. Anyway, can I come with you to pick up the lil' Monster? I missed her yesterday!"

"Of course. So how was your night last night?"

"Was good. Kicked some ass so I'm happy. When are you seeing Lauren again?"

"This weekend. Speaking of, do you wanna come? There's going to be this little birthday thing that's going to happen and Lauren invited the three of us. There'll be free food," I say that last bit with a knowing smile.

"She's inviting you to birthday's now? Meeting the family already? Whens the wedding?"

"Shut up," I say grabbing the throw pillow next to me and hitting her with it.

* * *

_Lauren_

I wake up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs.

_Tamsin._

Only Tamsin would let herself in and eat my food. I'm also pretty certain she shops here from time to time too. There are times where I come home to find some of my things missing. It's why I tend to buy things in twos. But she's my best friend so I never question it.

I throw on a robe and make my way to the kitchen. The memory of last night has me fighting to keep a straight face. Descending the stairs I find Tamsin standing at the stove loading her plate with bacon.

"Gooood morning," I say cheerfully just as my foot touches the bottom of the stairs. I make my way to the coffee machine and pour myself a cup.

"Yeah…I'll bet it is," Tamsin says giving me this knowing grin. I decide to stay standing by the counter. I face Tamsin and lean my back against the bench. I sip my coffee and savour the taste of it as the dark liquid travels down my throat and settles into my stomach.

_Darn, I definitely needed that._

"Stop grinning or I'll lose my appetite," Tamsin says again interrupting my moment of bliss. I clear my throat and stand upright.

"Oh stop being so overdramatic Tam."

"Yeah whatever, am I right to assume you had a good night last night then?" She asks.

"It was actually. I saw Lucy and Bridgette last night. They tried to set Bo up with Mike."

"I don't know why you bother talking to them."

I shrug my shoulders and move over to join her on the kitchen island where she's sitting. I quickly steal a piece of bacon from her plate and pop it into my mouth. She narrows her eyes at me and moves her plate away.

"Oh come on, it was just one piece."

"Yeah but _**I **_cooked it. Now stop stalling, how did it go with Bo?"

"Honestly, it was amazing…" I say truthfully.

"But?"

"But…nothing. I enjoyed myself a lot and…Bo is an amazing woman. I even invited her to Mary-Anne and Wanda's birthday this weekend. Did I mention Bo kissed me on the cheek last night before she got out of the car? Are you coming to the birthday this weekend?"

"Rewind the tape. She kissed you?"

"It was just on the cheek. No big deal," I say staring down at my cup, running my pointer finger along the rim of the mug. Even as I say that, I know I can't even attempt to hide the smile that that I can feel creeping up on my face.

"That's it. You can have the rest of my breakfast, I can't even with all this smiling," Tamsin says playfully poking me on the side. I glare at her but it doesn't take long before we both start laughing.

"In all seriousness though," I say after we finally calm down. "Thanks Tamsin. It was nice to be able to get out and just not have to pretend that I had a connection with someone. I like Bo and she's very down to earth."

"Does that mean you're going to give it a try?"

I sigh and avoid Tamsin's questioning gaze. I know what I want to say but the last couple of years have trained me to give the one answer I know is safest. Tamsin's hand on my shoulder forces me to look at her.

"Lauren, listen to me. You deserve to be happy and from what I can see, Bo seems to be a good fit for you. Look, I'm not telling you to marry the woman, just test things out and if it leads to a relationship then I'll be expecting to be your best woman or whatever they're called at a wedding. Come on take a leap of faith."

I bite my lip. Tamsin watches me intently. I quickly make a list of pros and cons in my head. But I find myself struggling to make one. I go through the same routine whenever I think about someone I'm dating. I would go on a date with someone and make a list of pros and cons. Every time, it was easy and the cons always seemed to win out. However, things are different. As much as I would like to think of the ways treading into these waters would be dangerous, I can't. With Bo, I can't think of a single con. It's like my brain refuses to acknowledge it. I think about how I had taken Bo to Wanda's the night before and how much fun we'd had. I've never taken any of my dates to Wanda's.

_But that's because you weren't on a date, were you?_

"Okay…" I say quietly, "You're right. But I can't make any promises Tamsin."

"Hey, the fact that you're even going to give this thing a try is more than enough for me. Live a little Lo. You need to open up to someone eventually. Not everyone is like Crystal."

"What would I ever do without you?"

"You would probably be running the family business is what would happen," Tamsin replies throwing her arm around my shoulder and pulling me into her side for a one-armed hug.

"So…are you gonna ask Bo out on a date Saturday?"

"Don't push it," I say narrowing my eyes at her. "Anyway, I better get going. I have a meeting in an hour. This case is going to kick my ass."

* * *

_Bo_

Checking myself once again in the mirror, I nod to my reflection and smile. I had opted to wear a navy blue sundress that falls just short of my knees and a pair of sandals. I had promised Lauren that we'd be at the diner by noon. The entire week went by far too slowly for my liking and when Saturday finally came by, I couldn't wait to see Lauren again. It's strange for me to admit but I miss her. Apart from the occasional text, we hadn't seen each other since Sunday. Lilly couldn't stop counting down the days either, never failing to remind me about Saturday.

It didn't help that the Dal had been extremely busy this week and one of the employees was on leave for the next month. I had to work Monday to Friday and it was nice to finally have a day off. From Lauren's texts, she too was busy with work. Tamsin had confirmed that when she stopped by the Dal for drinks one night saying Lauren couldn't make it out because she was still at the office.

"Mommy, what time are we going? Are there going to be other kids for me to play with? I love birthdays! I can't wait to see Lauren. I hope Ciara and Tam-Tam are gonna be there," Lilly says all in one breath before jumping onto my bed.

"I'm not sure sweetie but we're going now. Is Aunty Kenzi ready?"

"Yes. She says you better hurry because she's hungry and you promised her free food."

I roll my eyes at my reflection and turn to grab my purse. I hold my hand out for Lilly and she takes it enthusiastically before jumping off the bed. As per usual her excitement seems to rub off on me and I can feel my own levels of excitement begin to rise. When we make it downstairs, Kenzi is already standing at the door, watching the stairs for us impatiently.

"It's about time, I'm starving over here! I was very tempted to eat one of these cookies y'know," Kenzi says holding up the basket full of chocolate chip cookies.

"Kenz, you realize that even as you said that, I know very well that you did in fact eat one?"

"What?" She asks a little to innocently, "of course I didn't!

"Uh huh. Come on lets go cookie monster."

As we all clamber into my Camaro, I receive a text from Lauren again. I can't help the smile that seems to light up my face as I open it and read it.

Lauren: Can't wait to see you three. Wanda and Mary-Anne are dying to meet Lilly. P.S. I really hope you're bringing those cookies ;)

I chuckle quietly to myself and send a quick reply her way.

Me: Don't worry. I have the goodies right here. Seeya soon :)

* * *

Upon arrival, there are a number of cars already parked up. I smile when I spot Lauren's car. Thankful that the parking spot next to hers is available, we pull up next to it. Checking myself once again in the rear view mirror, I give myself a mental pat on the back. I look over at Kenzi who seems to be giving me a knowing smirk, which I ignore, and shuffle myself out of the car. I straighten my dress and wipe my hands down the side of it feeling slightly nervous again.

"Come on Mommy, let's go!" Lilly says grabbing my hand and literally dragging me to the diner's entrance. As we enter, my eyes immediately search the place for that familiar head of blonde. They settle on her just as she emerges from the diner kitchen carrying a plate of mini hotdogs. My eyes follow her as she places the plate on one of the tables and stands back to chat to Ciara who's sitting opposite another blonde woman.

"Ah Bo, did we come here just to stand at the entrance or what?" Kenzi whispers from behind me.

"Er…no. Sorry. Come on lets go."

The three of us make our way to where everyone is gathered. Halfway down, Lauren spots us and waves, the smile on her face seeming to melt my insides. Lilly lets go of my hand and runs over to hug her and then Ciara. I shake my head at my daughter's antics. Just then Wanda and another woman, whom I could only assume was Mary-Anne; emerge from the kitchen carrying two cakes. When Kenzi and I finally get to Lauren, the butterflies in my stomach seem to be in a league of their own.

"Hey you," I greet her, stepping forward to give her a one armed hug which she returns. I hate that we don't quite know how to greet each other without it seeming a tad bit awkward but I take the hug anyway.

"Hey yourself," she says into my ear before pulling back. "You look great and you're just in time."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself," I reply winking at her. I quickly take the basket from Kenzi and hand it to Lauren. "The cookies…as promised. Can't say the person looking after it did a good job of guarding it though."

I give Kenzi a dirty look, which she in turn, ignores and pushes past me to greet Lauren.

"Hey Kenzi," she says moving past me to give Kenzi a hug too.

"Bo, hey, I'm glad you guys could make it!" Ciara says slipping out of her booth and standing up to give me a hug.

When all the introductions have been made, we all settle around the table with the two cakes on the top. Both of Lauren's parents, Ciara, Tamsin, Kenzi, Lilly, the customers and myself surround the table. The birthday girls are both seated opposite each other as the crowd around us begin to sing happy birthday. There seem to be a lot more people than there are cars in the diner. As my eyes scan the crowed, they land on Lauren whose eyes already seem to be on me. She smiles as she sings and I can't help but return it. We stare each other for a few seconds until Lilly's vigorous tugging on my arm brings me back to reality.

"Mommy, they're gonna blow the candles. Look!"

"Hold on! Lilly come here sweetie," Mary-Anne says gesturing for Lilly to move forward. Everyone laughs as Lilly's eyes widen and then points at herself.

"Me?"

"Yes you silly. The two of us have very ancient lungs, we need to borrow some healthy lungs to hep us blow the candles," Wanda jumps in.

Lilly looks up at me with a questioning gaze and I nod, pushing her gently towards the older women. I pull out my phone and get ready to take a picture. Everyone waits as Lilly takes her spot next to Mary-Anne before waiting for the countdown.

"Okay girls, lean in and make a wish," Ciara says from behind the video camera. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

A round of applause and cheers is heard throughout the diner as the three of them begin to blow out the numerous amounts of candles on the cake. For some reason I get the feeling that it must have been Wanda that suggested the individual candles. As the cheering dies down, the crowd begins to disperse and people start settling into booths.

"Bo honey, come here while we take a picture! You too Lauren," Wanda calls from her seat. I look over to find Lauren making her way over to me. I hold up my hands and back away in a motion to say that I really don't want to take a picture but Lauren gently wraps her hand around my bicep, successfully stopping my retreating form. An involuntary shiver runs through me at the feel of her hand against my bare skin.

"Trust me, resistance is futile and if I have to do it, so do you," she whispers gently pulling me toward the booth. Lauren's hand gently slips away once we start moving. I miss the feeling immediately.

"Hold on," Wanda says sliding out of her seat, "I'll sit with Mary-Anne and Lilly, and you two sit on this side."

"Um…I don't understand why you have to mo—"

"Lauren, I love you, but hush will you? I just wanna take a picture with my sister and Bo's cutie pie of a daughter. Is that too much to ask?"

"Alright, alright. Come on Bo, looks like it's just you and me on this side then," Lauren says turning back to me and taking my hand in hers. I can only laugh as I follow her into our seat.

"Okay Ciara, make sure you get our good sides dear, we aren't gettin' any younger."

"You ready kiddo?" Wanda asks Lilly.

"Yep! Can we take a funny photo after this one please?" She asks enthusiastically.

"Of course we can! Now on the count of three," Ciara calls out from behind the camera.

I barely notice anything around me but the feel of Lauren's body behind me as she sort of leans to the side to be seen by the camera. I'm also hyper aware of the fact that I can feel her breath gently brush the side of my ear as I try my best to keep a straight face and smile. As soon as the flash goes off, everyone on the table starts laughing as Lilly begins to direct everyone into making a silly face. I chance a glance at Lauren over my shoulder who is now making funny faces at Lilly. I poke her playfully in the ribs.

"Save it for the camera," I say. She pokes her tongue out at me and I roll my eyes and sigh dramatically.

"Can I sit with Mommy and Lauren this time?" Lilly asks before Ciara can take the photo. Wanda and Mary-Anne give each other a look before releasing Lilly.

"Actually, is it okay if you just take the a picture of the three of them Cee-Cee. We need to go check the pie," Wanda announces all of a sudden.

"Bu—" barely escapes from Lauren's mouth before the two of them are up and out of their seat.

"Okay Lilly, you sit on your Mom's lap, Lauren move up behind Bo and lean to the side a bit more. Okay great. Don't forget, silly faces everyone. Ready? One. Two. Three!"

* * *

_Lauren_

After taking our photos, Lilly rushes off of her mother's lap and is in the kitchen where Mary-Anne and Wanda had just disappeared. I laugh softly and shuffle back a little so my back is leaning against the wall, giving Bo some room in the booth. She does a bit of shuffling and angles herself so that she's facing me.

"Thanks again for inviting us. I think you're right about Mary-Anne and Wanda though, I'm pretty sure they're conspiring to steal Lilly," Bo gestures over her shoulder jokingly.

"Well, I did warn you," I reply. "How was your week? It's kind of nice to actually talk to you in person as opposed to a few texts here and there."

"Aw…did you miss me?" Bo says playfully. I bite my tongue and force a smile so that I don't immediately blurt out a resounding 'yes'. But before I can reply she carries on.

"My weeks been okay. The Dal has been short staffed this week so I've been working the last five shifts. I'm glad I've got today off though. Lilly couldn't wait to see you by the way and if truth be told, neither could I. Her excitement tends to rub off on me."

"Well, I for one, am glad you're both here and with Kenzi too. It looks like she and Tamsin are planning something in the corner there," I say nodding over at where the two women are sitting with their heads low, making them look highly suspicious. As if she heard what I said, Tamsin catches my eye and stops talking. She straightens and waves over at Bo and I.

"You know, I don't think we thought things through. I feel like they're going to be causing us a lot of trouble. What were we thinking?" Bo says shaking her head. "Speaking of Tamsin, I saw her at the Dal the other night. I think it was Wednesday or Thursday, I'm not too sure. She said you couldn't come because you were still at the office."

I look down at my hands tucked neatly atop my thighs. If there's one thing I sometimes hate, it's the fact that I'm a workaholic. It's another one of the many reason none of my previous relationships ever worked. But I love my job and it's hard to get me away from it when I'm in the zone. I'm also slightly disappointed that I didn't end up going knowing that Bo had been working that night. I look up to find Bo studying me closely and waiting patiently for me to answer.

"She never did mention that. But knowing her, she probably drank herself into a coma and didn't remember. But yes, I pretty much slept at my desk that night. The case I'm working on is going to trial on Tuesday so I wanted to be prepared. Many perks of being a Lawyer," I say offering her a small shrug.

"Ha. Sounds like Kenzi's found herself a drinking buddy then. But hey, don't work too hard okay? I still want to see this 'After Hours Lauren' that you mentioned a while back if my memory serves me right," Bo wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Oh dear god, I never should've let that piece of information out!" I say in mock horror.

"Hello ladies, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

I look to my right to find my mother standing by Bo, her arm resting on the back of the booth her eyes moving between the both of us.

"Bo and I were having a conversation actually," I say as politely as I can in the hopes that she'll take the hint. I watch as my mother shuffles into the booth across from us. I stiffen in my seat as I turn to face her and grit my teeth. My hands slide to the edge of my seat and I wrap my hands around it. Hard. I jump a little when I feel a hand rest atop mine before wrapping it around my own and giving it a comforting squeeze. I turn my head to find Bo looking straight at my mother, a smile painted on her face giving no indication that she's holding my hand under the table. I relax a little and turn my palm upward to lace my fingers with Bo's. I don't know why I do it but it helps. I return my gaze to my mother again.

_What does she want?_

"So Bo, how do you and my daughter know each other?" My mother asks conversationally and a little too sweetly.

"We met at her bookstore. It was through my daughter actually. She enjoys visiting Lauren and hanging around at the bookstore so we became regulars," Bo replies keeping a straight face and never missing a beat.

"Your daughter is just precious. Is there a father in the picture?"

"Mother," I breathe through gritted teeth. "I hardly think that's an appropriate question to ask anyone!" But Bo doesn't seem to mind and answers my mother anyway.

"Yes. We're divorced but he still manages to fulfil his fatherly duties. He's a great father to Lilly and visits her as much as he can when he's not working."

"Oh that's a shame. I wish Lauren could find a nice young man and settle down. But alas, there's still hope. Maybe you could help her find someone? What do you do for a living dear?"

Before I can interrupt, Bo squeezes my hand in an effort to stop me from saying anything.

"I work in a bar that my grandfather owns and I'm pretty sure Lauren is more than capable of choosing whomever it is that she wants to date. Besides, weren't you on a date with, what was her name again Lauren? Naima or something?" Bo says facing me and I can't help but return her smile. I nod at her.

"Yes. Yes I did and it was Nadia actually. Do you remember her Mom? She was in Tamsin's school year and mine? Captain of the Cheerleading squad? She really has blossomed all these years," I say watching as annoyance flashes for a second across my mothers features before it's replaced with her all too familiar fake smile.

"Of course. She comes from a very good family and I know them very well. Anyway I just wanted to come say hello to you properly Bo. If you'll excuse me," my mother says keeping up appearances. She shuffles out of her seat the same way she got in and makes her way to where my father is seated who is now talking to Kenzi and Tamsin. I watch as she settles down next to him, her eyes briefly landing on me before shifting it to Tamsin and Kenzi.

I breathe a sigh of relief as my shoulders slump a little. Another squeeze of my hand alerts me to the fact that I still have my fingers intertwined with Bo's. Her brows are knitted together as a look of worry crosses her features.

"I'm sorry Bo. I didn't mean for you to have to experience that," I say apologetically.

"Hey, what are you sorry for? Besides, I thought your mother was lovely," the brunette replies teasingly. I let go of Bo's hand and pinch her arm lightly.

"Don't tease me missy!" I shoot back as she continues to laugh. When things calm down, I turn to her and in a more serious tone, I say.

"Thank you though. It's just sometimes I don't know what to say to her that won't have us shouting at each other. She and I just have very different views on how we like to live our lives."

"I understand," Bo says patting my thigh. "I guess the best advice I can give you is to give her some time, but I get the feeling you get that a lot."

"This would make it one hundred and ten," I say cheekily trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't believe you're counting!"

"I am but you're right. Only I don't know how much time I have, I'm starving and our cooks along with your daughter are taking an awfully long time bringing out lunch," I say gesturing to the kitchen.

"You're right, come on," Bo says sliding herself out of the booth and sticking out her hand to help me out. "I think you said something about an apple pie?"

* * *

_Bo_

Apart from the little scene that happened with Lauren and her mother earlier, everything else that follows runs smoothly. After helping hand out the food to customers and Lauren's family, Lilly, Kenzi and myself settle into a booth at the far end of the booth where Lauren and I had been the first night we came here. Lauren is sitting with Tamsin and Ciara in the booth next to us. The fact that Lauren is sitting facing me, makes it very hard not to steal constant glances at her. Every time our eyes meet, we both smile shyly before looking away and tuning back into the conversations we're in.

As Kenzi, Lilly and I sit around the table finishing our last bits of apple pie and vanilla ice cream, which according to both Kenzi and Lilly is the best pie ever; I spot Wanda walking over to the jukebox.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, this birthday isn't complete without music and dancing! Now I want everyone on their feet and in the middle of the diner dancing!" She yells before pushing a button on the jukebox. The diner immediately fills with the sounds of Bill Haley's "Rock Around the Clock".

I laugh as Lilly immediately slips out of her seat from next to me and starts to beckon me to dance with her.

"Come _**oooonn**_ Mommy! Aunty Kenzi! We have to dance!" She squeals happily.

"Ugh. But I'm so full!" Kenzi groans dramatically, leaning back in her seat and rubbing her belly.

"Nooo…Aunty Kenzi, come on!" Lilly says moving forward to grab Kenzi's arm and tugging her to where everyone else is now dancing.

"You too Mommy," she says turning to me. I get up off my seat and follow them to the makeshift dance floor. We dance for a few more songs before Mary-Anne decides it's a good time to pick a slow dance. Lauren's dad had taken Lilly as his partner while Kenzi snuck off to call Hale. It seems everyone has taken quite the liking to my daughter and I can't help but feel my heart swell. Left with no partner, I try to duck out without being spotted when a hand on my elbow stops me.

"Oh no you don't," Wanda says pulling me back, "You two are _**not**_ going to get out that easy. When I said everyone on the dance floor, I meant it."

My eyes fall on Lauren who also looks to have been caught trying to sneak off of the dance floor.

"Since you two are the only ones left with no partners, you can dance with each other," the older woman says before disappearing into the crowd. I bite my lip and look anxiously over at Lauren. When she smiles and offers her hand, I feel myself relax immediately and take it as we move in together. I place one hand on Lauren's shoulder and the other in her hand. Her free one takes refuge on my waist. I can feel the heat radiating from it through the fabric of my dress. It feels nice, but it would be nicer if we could close the distance between us. For a few seconds we don't say anything, we just sway in time to the music.

"I hope my family haven't scared you off," Lauren says finally breaking the silence. I smile and shake my head.

"No. They're amazing. Thanks again for inviting us. We've all been having a great time, especially Lilly. Can't say I've ever danced in a diner before though either."

"Mmm," Lauren nods, "They're real forward thinkers those two," she says gesturing in the general direction where I assume Wanda and Mary-Anne are. Lauren spins me and then to my surprise dips me just enough for me to see the two women sitting by the seats next to the diner counter watching us.

"Wow. You have some real smooth moves Miss Lewis," I say once I'm upright.

"Well, what can I say, I'm a woman of many talents," she replies with a wink.

"Oh I don't doubt that at all."

We fall back into another comfortable silence as we continue to sway gently. It only takes me a few moments to realize that we've both moved closer to each other since the spontaneous dip earlier. I become very aware of Lauren's body heat and the way she smells, like Vanilla with a hint of Jasmine. When my eyes meet hers, everything around us disappears and I become completely lost in her warm hazel eyes.

_My god she looks so beautiful. _

It takes my brain a few seconds to register that Lauren's lips are moving, letting me know I'd just missed what she'd said.

"Umm… I'm sorry, what?" I ask feeling slightly embarrassed. Lauren chuckles quietly to herself.

"I asked whether you would like to go out to dinner with me sometime."

A few more moments of silence falls between us as I take a second to let Lauren's words sink into my brain. Of all the things I wasn't expecting, this wasn't one of them. I think back to the conversation I had with Kenzi earlier and I realize I know exactly what I'm going to say.

"I…I would like that. A lot," I say quietly unable to hide that smile that I know is going to practically be tattooed onto my face for the rest of the day.


End file.
